Love Affair
by Catium
Summary: The story of Remus and Sirius’s friendship and love affair.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I-m only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** (eventually) Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count: **4608  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, language, drama, slash.  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

Love Affair – Chapter 1. Memories

Remus was sitting in his classroom on a Sunday grading 7'Th year's papers. He looked up from an essay he had just grated T and sighed in boredom.

_"It never ceases to amaze me how far someone as thick can get at school." _He thought and tried not to think about how boring grading these essays really was.

_"Then why don't you stop grading the essays and go out? Hmm...? Go to Hogsmeade, to the pub and pick up some nice blo...?"_

"Sirius!" Remus yelled in frustration. "SHUT UP!"

_"Why? Shagging some pretty bloke would definitely not be boring. So why don't do it?"_

_"Because Sirius I'm not interested in shagging some bloke." _Remus answered the annoying voice that he sometime heard in his head that sounded just like his dead friend and lover Sirius.

_"Because you aren't over me yet?" _Sirius asked.

_"You know I'm not." _

_"Well isn't it about bloody time? I've been dead for two years now. And you also need to stop these conversations with me in your head. If someone found out you'd be considered crazy."_

_"Sirius I..."_

Just then someone knocked on his classroom door and interrupted Remus's train of thought.

_"Well aren't you going to answer whoever's knocking?" _Sirius asked in his head.

_"Yes I am Sirius now please just shut up for awhile."_

_"I would if you'd let me."_

Remus sighed, pretended to be grading papers so whomever coming in wouldn't think he was just sitting there and said.

"Enter"

The door opened and Remus watched as Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Harry!"Remus said and smiled happy to see his old friends' son.

"What can I do for you today?" Come on in. Is this a student finding a teacher or well...?" Remus almost couldn't think that thought through. He had told Harry almost two years ago that he could come and talk to him anytime and up until now Harry hadn't taken him up on his proposition. "...you finding me?"

"Thanks for the invitation Remus." Harry said as he came in and closed the door. "It's me finding you. You said once that you would be there for me if I ever needed to talk, but that was right after Sirius's...death...so maybe."

_"Oh Merlin I knew it. But he looks worried and like he hasn't been sleeping well so it would be cruel of me to take back my words now."_

"No, no...Not at all Harry. I meant what I said after Sirius's." Remus stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat that threatened to overwhelm him. He pulled himself together.

"So what do you want to talk to me about Harry?"

"I...eh..." Harry stuttered. "Is there a possibility that we could go somewhere a little more private to talk about this...I'm...this is kinda private."

"Oh yes Harry of course. How stupid of me I should have asked you to come to my private quarters, right away after you told me you wanted to talk to me non-professor/student way. I'm sorry." Remus said feeling very stupid not to ask Harry to join in him his private quarters right away.

"It's O.K. Remus. I've never asked you for a talk before so there is no wonder you didn't."

Remus stood up and pointed Harry to follow him. He walked to the back of the classroom and took out his wand and did a little movement over the brick. A part of the brick slithered aside and revealed a door. Remus went in and Harry followed him. After walking through a short passage they came into Remus's private quarters.

"Have a seat Harry would you like a cup of tea and some crackers?" Remus asked Harry politely like always.

"No thank you I...I don't think I can eat or drink anything right now." Harry said in a low almost broken voice.

Remus heard the tone in Harry's voice, and realised this was not going to be an ordinary talk.

"Harry by Merlin...what's wrong? Has anything happened? Has Voldemor...?" He started to ask Harry.

"No it's not about him." Harry said.

"Did you have a fight with Ron or Hermione?" He continued.

"No we are as close as always."

"Did Sna..." Remus started to say but Harry caught in screaming.

"NO! REMUS I THINK I'M GAY!"

Remus was flabbergasted and looked at Harry surprisingly.

_"Oh I did not see this coming." _Sirius's voice chuckled amused.

"And I think I might like Draco" Harry added his voice more broken than Remus had ever heard it before even after Sirius's death.

_"Well that might be trouble. Oh my."_

"Oh my..." Remus echoed Sirius's voice in his head a bit lost for words "...Harry I..." was all he managed to say before Harry continued.

"I can't Remus...I..."

Remus listened as Harry poured out all his worries and wonderings on him possibly being gay and Remus listened intensely but a part of him thought.

_"And we thought we had problems." _Sirius voice said sarcastically. _"His family loves him no matter what...and who cares about the press and public...fuck them...you need to put the poor boy out of his misery Remus. Maybe it would help if you told him the truth about us and the problems we had to go through that would put things into perspective for him."_

_"I can't..."_

_"Sure you can. Just say...Harry I'm gay. It would be rather hypocritical if he got mad at you. Just tell him Remus."_

_ "_...And how can I be so stupid to maybe like Draco? He's a Malfoy, they're always been considered evil...everyone will have a fit. We are supposed to be arch nemesis not kissing the hell out of each other in the hallways..." Remus watched a bit amused when Harry realising what he had said at the end, grabbed his mouth his eyes widening in horror.

_"YES! That's my godson the player...snogging boys in the hallway." _Sirius's voice said triumphal.

"Harry..." Remus started to say trying to fight down his amuse at this absurd situation. Then he couldn't stop himself and started to laugh heartily.

"This is not funny, Remus. How can you do this? You told me I could talk to you about everything."

"And you can Harry...you can." Remus said, pulled himself together to stop laughing and became serious. "The media Harry? The public? Hermione? Ron? The Weasleys? Me? You are thinking too much about what other think. The media and the public will make a deal out of this if you decide you're gay that is true. But since when have you given a Merlin damn thing about what they think? Never. And when the next big thing comes along. Some Quidditch star cheating on his wife they will forget all about. People will make a big deal out of whomever you decide to have a relationship with. That person being Draco Malfoy or Susan Bones. Putting that person under the microscope finding all the dirt on it. It doesn't matter. But what does matter is if that person is strong enough to handle those media's attention without leaving you. Then that person must like you a lot. And your family...me? I can't talk for Hermione and the Weasley's but I will not turn my back on you. If I did so that would be pretty hypocritical of me because..."

_"Tell him Remus! It's about time you came out you're 37 for Merlin's sake."_

"...well because I'm gay Harry."

"Remus I..." Harry started to say and Remus's could see when his words got through to Harry and he said shocked "You what?"

"I'm gay Harry."

_"That's good Remus...now tell him the story."_

"And like you already know I'm a werewolf too. Can you imagine what I had to go through when I realised. I'm not trying to diminish your problem, but it's nothing compared to how I felt. It was hard enough being a werewolf, which automatically put you outside the normal society. But gay? In the 1970's? It was impossible. Which was the reason why me and my boyfriend never came out. Not separately or as a couple. He knew we would be given hell. Especially me. So he never came out either. We were going to tell your parents and Peter, but never got the chance before all hell broke out. That is the war with Voldemort you know?"

"Yeah I realised." Was all Harry could say.

"_He's in a bit of a shock." _Sirius remarked

_"Wouldn't you be?"_ Remus asked him and continued

"Then I lost him in the war and I just couldn't come out alone. Then a few years ago I found him again. But our relationship had been through so much right before I lost him that we couldn't tell each other we still had feelings for each other. We did though around two years ago finally. We started picking up the threats but they were fragile so we went slow and didn't want to tell anybody yet. Our relationship had just newly become strong enough for us to want and come out when he...died." Remus finished voicing this word...dead...for the first time and went silent grief taking him over for a while.

_"Don't be sad Remus. It wasn't your fault."_

They both stayed silent for a while. Remus pondering on Sirius's words. He knew it wasn't his fault Sirius died but he should have stood up to him better...make him stay at Grimmauld Place instead of going on to what would be his suicide...

"Why didn't you tell me?" Remus heard these words through his thoughts and looked at Harry, whom was already looking at him. They looked each other in the eyes and Harry continued. "Why didn't you tell me you and Sirius were a couple?"

_"Smart boy."_

"I am now Harry. It isn't easy when you've been keeping it a secret for 20 years. You are the first person except Sirius I tell I'm gay. We were not ashamed...but we were afraid. The Wizarding world in the 1970's was so uptight about everyone who where different that at first they welcomed Voldemort's theories. But when they became too extreme the society turned against him. But still there were prejudice, and we decided it wasn't anybody's business but ours."

_"That was a mistake. We should've said FUCK THEM ALL...and snog in the hallway's like Harry and Draco are doing."_

"I understand. They could have killed you if they have known? Right?" Harry asked

"Right. They could have." Remus admitted. "But that is not something you have to worry about anymore. Some people might give you a hard time but no one would kill you over this now a days. But I'm going to be honest with you. Some people still look at homosexuality as a sickness, an unnatural thing. So you can never be absolutely sure. Some people might decide to beat the homosexuality out of you."

_"Sick fuckers."_

"Yeah but it's not like I'm not in danger already of being beaten up or killed. So that is not the issue. And I guess..." Harry stopped.

"And you guess what?" Remus urged him on.

_"Yeah go on Harry. I wan't to know what you guess."_

"And I guess adding gay on top of the other things I already have going for me, The Boy Who Lived...so on... so forth isn't something I should worry about. I mean you were a werewolf and added that on top of you. Your kind, sorry about this, is hated and feared by everyone. I have the popularity vote from at least half of the Wizarding world and no one can wait for all around the world popularity. And if the press and public can't deal with it then..."

_"Then fuck them Harry...fuck them all...like I've been saying!"_ Sirius said enthusiastically.

"Then fuck them Harry...fuck them all. They don't deserve you anyway." Remus said echoing Sirius words. And being so rude and un-Remus like made him feel like a Marauder again.

"And my family...you..." Harry paused "If they love me...they will understand."

"Yes they will." Remus agreed a smile tugging at his lips.

_"Talking about looking for every reason not to be gay."_

"You really thought up every possible reason for why you couldn't be gay and now when we've dismissed them all. What about Draco?" Remus asked him

"What about him?"

"Does he know you might possibly, maybe like him?" Remus said using Harry's own words.

"He was as a matter of fact the one who told me he liked me first." Harry answered him

_"The Malfoy's might be a bunch of bastards but when they want something they don't hesitate do they?"_

"If I might Harry?" Remus asked.

"Sure...I asked for your help on this anyway"

"You've been in a relationship with Ginny. That didn't last really long. So think about how you felt about Ginny who you had strong enough feelings to start a relationship with."

"O.K.?" Harry said sounding uncertain.

"Now think about your feelings for Draco." Remus added looking at him and watched as Harry closed his eyes, clearly concentrating. After some time Harry opened his eyes and looked at Remus. Remus smiled back at him knowing what Harry was thinking before he said anything and Harry didn't say anything instead he jumped out of the chair he'd been sitting in. clearly emotionally upset.

"I..." Harry said then paused and added. "I gotta go find Draco, Remus thanks for the chat."

Remus had a suspicion what conclusion Harry had come to but wasn't sure so he asked him.

"Wait Harry aren't you going to tell me what...?"

"Sorry Remus." Harry interrupted him. "I promised Draco he would be the first to know when I made a decision. I've got to run now. Thanks again bye".

Then Harry ran out like Voldemort was on his heels.

_"I hope he came to the right conclusion." _Remus thought. _"He deserves some happiness in his life."_

_"He did."_ Sirius assured him. _"He's a smart boy my godson. A lot smarter than I was...and speaking of smart don't you have papers to grade? I promise I won't interrupt you."_

Remus sighed and the thought of pile of papers waiting for him but knew that unfortunately Sirius was right and that he should use the opportunity since Sirius had promised not to interrupt him.

Remus went back to his classroom and sat behind the desk, grading the papers but his mind wasn't really on the subject. Telling Harry the super short version of his and Sirius's love affair had brought back memories he had tried to bury in the back of his head. And now they wouldn't leave him alone. He remembered everything. He even remembered when he met Sirius for the first time on the Hogwart's express...when they were on their way to their first year at Hogwarts.

___________________________________________________________________________

"_What is that noise?" _Remus thought as he looked up from the book he was reading. At that precise moment the doors to the cabin, he was sitting in, opened and inside it tumbled two boys.

Remus looked at them a bit surprised by the sudden intrusion. He saw that the boys were about to start their first year at Hogwart's judging by their black cloaks. He saw that they were laughing uncontrollably and that they looked a bit alike.

They boy that had come inside first had black hair, short and untidy like it had never seen a hairbrush. He had hazel eyes and wore glasses.

The other boy was, however, the one that really caught Remus's eye. He was so good looking that Remus's breath got caught in his throat. His looks had somewhat haughty expression over them like he considered himself a bit better than everyone else, but not a lot. His hair was black, shoulder length and was taken back with a dark blue ribbon.

"_A pureblood then."_ Remus thought since he knew that it was a tradition amongst purebloods not to cut their children's hair short since the old believes said that a lot of magic abilities were in the hair. Remus looked at the boy more closely and he, clearly feeling Remus's gaze, turned his attention on him.

If Remus's breath had caught in his throat before then it stopped now. He had never seen such grey eyes and the boy's gaze was so intense.

_"Fathomless."_ Was the only word Remus knew to describe it.

The grey eyed boy nudged the other boy.

"Hey James." He said. "This cabin isn't as empty as we thought it was."

"So I see." The boy called James answered.

Grey eyes turned their attention once again to Remus and put on a charming smile.

"Is it all right for us to sit here with you?" He asked Remus. "All the other cabins are pretty much full and it looks like you are here all on your own.

"Mhmm...sure." Remus told him and both boys took their seats opposite him.

"What are you reading?" James asked Remus

"Oh...Hogwart's a History. It's good to know stuff about the school you'll be spending the majority of the next seven years in." Remus told him and showed James the cover of the book.

"It is really long." The grey eyed boy remarked.

"I've read it." James said. "You gotten far?"

I'm reading about headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black." Remus told him and then added. "The guy was a real bastard. Pure blood snob too..." he said before realizing he was sitting in a cabinet with a pure blood and stopped speaking, a bit scared of the grey eyes reaction.

His two companions looked at each other and the grey eyes smirked devilishly and said.

"We haven't introduced ourselves. How rude of us. His name..." He pointed with his thumb to James sitting next to him "...is James Potter. And I am Sirius...Sirius Black."

Remus panicked.

"I'm sorry." He shrieked. "I didn't mean what I said..."

Sirius quieted him down.

"Hey...hey...don't worry about it. Really. I know the guy was a bastard, you aren't telling my any news."

Sirius stood up and held out his hand.

"It is nice to meet you..." Sirius hesitated.

"This is the part where you tell him your name." James pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." Remus said a bit shocked and very much relieved that he wasn't dead for insulting a pureblood's ancestor.

"Lupin...Remus Lupin."

"Hello Remus." Sirius said still smiling at Remus and took a seat. James stood up and shook Remus's hand too and took his seat again. For a while the boys sat silently...lost for words. Then Remus asked.

"You have a clue what house you'll be sorted into?"

"Gryffindor." James said without hesitation. "My whole family has been Gryffindor for as long as anyone can remember. You?"

"Don't have a clue. My family has been in all the houses except Slytherin. That is my father's family. My mother's family are all muggles. She's not though. The first witch in her family." Remus said. He saw how weird Sirius's expression became when he asked this question so he said carefully.

"How about you? Got a clue? I know your ancestor Phineas Black was a Slytherin but I..."

"My family are Slytherin's through and through." Sirius said sounding a bit angry at the thought. "But I really hope I'll be the one to break that tradition. I...I don't think highly of my family. Don't like what most of them have done throughout the centuries."

"Black..." James muttered to himself pondering on the name. Then seemed to realize where he had heard it and before Remus could blink James was out of his seat pointing his wand at Sirius.

"Black!" He said loudly. "My father told me about your family once. A really old, really powerful and really rich Pureblood wizard's family. And every single one of them dark wizards!"

Remus started as Sirius went pale and stuttered.

"I...I am not denying that. But I am not a dark wizard...honestly...I loathe them...all of them. I would sooner die than become like the rest of my family...please James put down your wand!" He begged James.

"You didn't know who he was?" Remus asked James.

"No I didn't...we only met an hour ago."

Remus was at loss for words. They had seemed so close when they came bursting into the cabin. Like brothers.

"I don't think he is a dark wizard James." Going for his instinct and the fact that he couldn't smell any lie coming from Sirius, Remus used his rarely used wolf olfaction to try and solve the situation. Also he would hate to see Sirus get hurt.

"I'm a pretty good judge of character..." He continued "...and my first impressions are never wrong...and my first impression of him..." Remus beckoned at Sirius "...is that he's a good person."

"Yes! That's me!" Sirius said excited. "A good person! Please James don't hex me man!"

James looked between Remus's face full of certainty, Sirus's begging and worried face and slowly lowered his wand.

"I guess...that if you really were a dark wizard you would have hexed Remus when he insulted your family. All right then." James put down his wand and sat down once again.

"Sorry" James then added in a low voice.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relieve and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about it. Can't really blame you for your reactions. Would have done the same thing had someone introduced himself to me as a Black. But to finally answer your question Remus...I really hope I'll b e sorted into Gryffindor. Mother would get so angry and I really like the idea of being a Gryffindor."

After this small drama show the rest of the train ride was uneventful. The three boys talked and joked with each other forgetting all about the earlier scene. When it started to get dark and they saw Hogwart's in a distance, Remus changed to his schoolrobe. When he did, his jumper pulled up a bit and Sirius and James saw a scar on his torso.

"What's that?" Sirius asked pointing at the scar.

Remus pulled down his jumper blushing a bit and quickly said.

"Nothing...I...eh...fell...from a tree and on a piece of metal that ripped up my skin a couple of years ago. Got that scar after that."

"Wow" Sirius sounded both petrified of the thought and impressed.

"You could've gotten a lot worse treatment." James remarked.

"I know." Remus said feeling bad about lying to his new friends but knowing that telling the truth,_"Yeah this...? I tore myself up like this when I was transforming into a werewolf during a full moon about two years ago." _, wouldn't go down too well.

Remus snorted a bit at the thought of it and then finished pulling on his cloak.

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade the boy's were gathered with the rest of the first year's by the biggest man they'd ever seen who told them his name was Rubeus Hagrid and that he was the Gamekeeper or the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwart's. Hagrid then walked them down a path that lead to the lake. There a mass of boats were waiting for them. They climbed on board on one and the boats floated by themselves across the lake.

Remus knew he would never forget the sight of seeing the magnificent walls and towers of Hogwart's growing bigger by the minute as they approached the castle and from the looks on Sirius's and James's faces, neither would they.

Once inside they were greeted by the deputy headmistress Professor McGonagall. She explained to them what would happen when they would enter the Great Hall. Then she walked before them inside. Remus looked up to the enchanted ceiling right away, since he had been dying to see it ever since he read about it. Then he looked around at the house tables, wondering which one he would be sitting by soon.

McGonagall started reading up the first year's name alphabetically. When she reached the B's and read up...

"Black, Sirius!"

...Remus paid his undivided attention. Sirius looked a bit nervous but tried to smile to hide it. He walked up to McGonagall and sat down on the stool. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head and for a long time everything was dead silent. Then finally after what felt like eternity the hat spoke up a bit hesitantly.

"Gryffindor!"

_"He did it!"_Remus thought happy for his new companion but before the Gryffindors sitting at the house table could applaud like was traditional a loud girl's voice could be heard from the other side of the Hall. From the Slytherin table.

"WHAT!" Remus saw a good looking girl with the similar superior expression like Sirius's but a lot more of it, around 16 years old and with long, blond hair, standing up yelling at McGonagall. "This is not right! He's supposed to go to Slytherin! I demand on the behalf of the Black family that he will be re-sorted immediately.

"Ms. Black." McGonagall said calmly. "The Hat is never wrong and the school rules clearly state that none can be re-sorted. One has to stay in their sorted house unless they have some really good reason to be re-sorted. Do you Mr. Black?" She asked Sirius.

Sirius stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and shrugged.

"I don't have any complaints." He started to walk towards the Gryffindor table but the blond girl McGonagall had called Ms. Black quickly left her position at the Slytherin table and ran towards him and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Sirius!" She hissed. "You will come with me and sit at the Slytherin house table! Were you belong!"

Sirius tore his hand free from the girl's grasp and told her calmly.

"I'm going to sit where I was sorted Cissy. I never wanted to be sorted into Slytherin and nothing you or anyone in our family says or does is going to change that."

Narcissa looked at him with shocked expression but she pulled herself together and glared at Sirius angrily.

"Traitor!" She hissed." Father will hear about this."

Sirius paled a bit but remained calm.

"Sit down Narcissa. This public display is embarrassing."

Narcissa glared at Sirius once more than sat down quite dramatic.

Sirius took his respective seat at the Gryffindor table and the sorting continued.

When McGonagall read Remus's name he walked up on the stage and sat down. McGonagall put the Hat on his head and when the Great Hall disappeared from Remus's sight he heard a voice in his ear.

_"Remus Lupin. I thought Dumbledore was kidding when he told me a werewolf would be attending his first year at Hogwart's. But clearly he wasn't. I see that you've already formed a friendship with young Mr. Black and Mr. Potter. I've always considered it wrong to separate friends...so I guess I will put you in..._GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus jumped from the stool and went to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Sirius who smiled at him.

Nice mate. Congrats. Now we only have to hope for James not breaking the Potter tradition and the trio will be re-united in Gryffindor."

"He won't." Remus assured him.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked him.

"You'll see."

And sure enough the Sorting Hat had barely touched James's head when it shouted GRYFFINDOR! And James joined Remus and Sirius.

"Told you so." Remus said to Sirius.

"Man when you are right." Sirius said impressed. Then he smirked and added. "You know I reckon that this will be the beginning of a long and wonderful friendship."

TBC

Should I bother continuing with this story or not? What do you think? Your thoughts on the matter will be greatly appreciated.


	2. The Marauders

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I-m only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** (eventually) Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count:**  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, language, drama, slash.  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

Extra super special thanks to:

beksta for reviewing chapter 1 and adding the story to her story alert.

Rome J Wolf for reviewing and putting the story to his favourite story list.

Thank you both so much.

Thanks to everyone else that read chapter 1;) Now here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2. – The Marauders

_"Told you so." Remus said to Sirius._

_"Man when you are right." Sirius said impressed. Then he smirked and added. "You know I reckon that this will be the beginning of a long and wonderful friendship."_

___________________________________________________________________________

Remus smiled a bit as he remembered these first hours of his new friendship with Sirius and James and his smile only broadened when the memories of their first month in Hogwart's began coming to him. Then his smiled died a bit when another no less memorable memory came up but not so pleasant. The day Peter Pettigrew had managed to push his way into their friendship circle.

Remus, Sirius and James came into Transfiguration a little late since Sirius and James had insisted on making a shortcut that got them good and lost for ten minutes. McGonagall turned form the blackboard and looked at them disapprovingly.

"You are late."

"Sorry professor" The boys said in unison.

"Today you'll be working in pairs. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin you'll be working together and Mr. Potter I'm putting you with Mr. Pettigrew.

Remus looked over where McGonagall pointed. He knew Peter Pettigrew, of course they shared a dorm room but until now he hadn't really talked much to him. Peter had small, watery eyes. His hair was rather thin and in no specific colour. He was small and chubby. His face was almost...rat like and his noise pointed. The times Remus had heard him speak his voice was squeaky and his skin was dead pale. Remus didn't like him and he didn't like the way Peter kept trying to become part of their group. He would sit next to them in lunch and kept trying to start conversations with either James or Sirius then recently he would be paired with either James or Sirius in class when they were working in pairs and to Remus's dismay, James and Sirius seemed to like the idolizing way Peter acted around them. Remus had tried to talk to them about this and tell them he didn't like Peter but James had told him to _"Remus! Peter is an all right guy he's funny and seems to like hanging with us. And he never criticises us like you do sometime. So just give it a rest all right?" _

And Remus didn't mention it again, but he kept a close look on Peter.

The class went on and Remus busy with his class work and busy keeping Sirius on leash, couldn't watch Peter as closely as he liked but every once in a while he would hear low voices speaking and sniggering from where he and James were sitting. When class finished it was time for lunch. Remus and Sirius took their stuff together and went over to James's table to walk with him to lunch. He was packing his stuff and still talking to Peter who seemed to suck in every word James said like a sponge.

Remus glared at Peter a bit and then said to James.

"Hey James ready to go for lunch."

James finished putting his stuff in his backpack.

"Yes I'm...You coming with us Peter." James asked Peter.

"Yes please." Peter said thrilled then seem to hesitate when he saw Remus's glare and added "Well as long as everyone are all right with it?"

James and Sirius looked at Remus who was still glaring a bit at Peter.

"I think everyone is fine with it." James remarked glaring as hard at Remus as he was glaring at Peter. "Aren't we?" He asked Remus

Remus was opening his mouth to say no but stopped thinking.

_"Maybe my first impressions about Peter were wrong. Both Sirius and James like him and they are pretty good judges of character. Maybe I just need to give him a change. If I keep going with my first instinct eventually I will be wrong. And this is probably one of those times."_

"No!" Remus said cheery. "I'm fine with it."

James smiled

"Very good Remus." And as they started to walk James threw his arm around Remus and asked him in a low voice "What made you change your mind mate? A few days ago you were telling me and Sirius how you didn't like the fellow."

"Sometime first impressions don't say everything James and this was one of those times."

"I'm glad you came around mate. Peter is a decent guy." Sirius said who had been walking next to them. "He's a Gryffindor after all and since when have unlikeable people been sorted into Gryffindor. Never." Sirius answered himself. "I mean look at us three."

James and Remus laughed at Sirius's remark and quickened their pace to catch up with Peter.

After that day Peter became a permanent part of their group. Remus started to talk to Peter and hang with him and soon started to consider him a decent guy just like Sirius and James. And it didn't hurt that Peter really seem to look up to Remus and to be impressed by his intelligent.

_"Oh how young and stupid we were."_ Remus thought when the memory if this fateful day played before his eyes

_"We were blinded by his charisma and idolizing of us."_ Sirius's voice told him. _"Peter could be really charming when he wanted to and he used all this charm to become a part of group. He saw the soon-to-be most popular guys in school and knew he could get far under our protective wing. He was always good seeking out the most powerful people to hang around with and live off. Then when he saw more powerful people...that were the Death Eaters...he didn't have a problem with betraying us to get in their good books. Peter was always weak. We just didn't see it until way too late."_

_"I should have gone with my first instinct."_ Remus thought distraught. _"If I had then..."_

_"If's don't help us now Remus, stop blaming yourself for the past. No one person can control the fate of many. It's joined effort. Peter could've tried not to betray us. We could have trusted each other more and...so on and so forth. It's not some one person fault."_

Remus sighed

_"No I guess you are right."_

_"And the four of us did have a lot of fun together. Like remember when you accidentally found the name for us shortly after Peter joined the group?"_

Remus mood brightened when that memory came to him.

_"Yes I remember. The day the Marauders became to being._

Remus and Peter were sitting in the Gryffindor common room on a Friday evening playing exploding snaps when Sirius and James came through the portrait hole sniggering and chatting excited to each other.

Remus looked up and noticed that the front of both their robes had a strange bulge. Remus stood up and walked to him with his eyebrow raised. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Mhhmm.."

Sirius and James a bit startled noticed him.

"Hi Remus." Sirius said sounding almost too happy. "What's up?"

"Nothing special. What's you got there?" Remus asked them pointing at the bulges on the front of their robes.

"Eh..." Sirius started to stutter and his features had mixed emotions of glee and guilt on them.

"Why don't we come to our dorm and then we can show you?" James suggested.

"O.K." Peter agreed thrilled.

The four boys climbed the stairs to their dormitory and once inside Sirius spelled the doors locked.

Remus viewed him a suspicious look. Again Sirius smiled guiltily and walked to his bed. James did the same and at the exact same time both boys dumped what they had been hiding under their school robes on Sirius's bed.

Remus gaped at what he saw...there was now a pile of all sorts of sweets, cakes and butterbeers on the bed.

"Wow." Peter remarked gaping in joy but not in shock like Remus.

Both Sirius and James sported the same guilty/glee expression, broad smile on their faces.

"Where did you get all this?" Remus asked him strictly sounding terribly like McGonagall.

"We..eh..." James started to stutter now and the smile and glee expression disappeared from his face leaving only guilt behind.

"We kind of stole it from the kitchen." Sirius said hurriedly.

"YOU WHAT?" Remus yelled at them.

"Stole it...from the kitchen." Sirius said again low and hesitantly.

"You can 't do that! That's wrong! What's wrong with you?" Remus screamed at them outraged.

"It's not like our parents aren't already paying for us to be fed. We are just getting some of the food in advance... we were hungry." James finding his voice again explained.

"Our parents don't pay for the food! I'm going to have to report you now you know that right? Your...you're both just...marauders...! Yes! That is what you are marauders!" Remus kept yelling at them outraged and James and Sirius paled when he said he was going to tell on them. James decided to revert to begging instead of reasoning.

"Please Remus...friend. Don't...don't report us. We'll get into so much trouble."

"Yeah common mate." Sirius joined in the begging. "You wanna see us in detention. If you don't tell we promise never to steal food from the kitchen again please?" Sirius gave Remus his best poppy dog eyes begging. Remus was no match to those begging eyes. He felt when his anger at his friends for their crime melted away and he said defeated in a softer tone of voice.

"I...I won't report you. BUT!" He said more strictly. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Promise. Cross me heart and swear to die." Sirius said.

"Promise, ten fingers to Merlin." James added.

"All right then." Remus said.

"But what should we do with all this?" Peter asked out of the blue pointing at the food.

Roguish smiles appeared on both Sirius and James's faces.

"Well..." Sirius began.

"...we really can't put it back..." James continued.

"...might get caught and our friend wouldn't want that?"

Remus sighed and a smile was tugging at his lips. His friends were really rather amusing sometimes. And they were right.

"Well I guess..." He said slowly. "That we will have to get rid of the evidence." He said now unable to hide his mischief smile.

Some half an hour later found the boys half way through the pile of candy on Sirius bed.

"You know Remus." James began. "The word you used earlier...eh...marauders. I really don't know what it means."

"Yeah my neither." Sirius agreed.

"What does it mean Remus?" Peter asked Remus

"It means thieves or more accurately robbers." Remus explained.

"Hmm..interesting." James said now deep in thought and then looked at Sirius with a very devious look. "Hey Sirius remember our conversation the other day."

Sirius looked at him puzzled for awhile but then that same look crept on his face.

"Yes I do James."

"That would be perfect."

"The Marauders."

"What are you guys on about?" Remus asked them confused.

"Well congratulation Remus...you are always the same genius." James said.

"A real mastermind." Sirius said sending him a charming smile that he only used for Remus when he was pleased with him.

"What..?"

"You see Remus a few days ago my and Sirius were talking about that maybe our group should have a name. We tossed around names for some time but didn't find a good one but now you have." James explained.

"A really good one." Sirius remarked still smiling that smile that made Remus forget how to breath.

"I think we all agree on that this will be our name for now own. The Marauders." James continued. "Any complaints?"

"You know I like it James." Sirius said.

"It's good." Peter agreed.

"No complaints here." Remus said quite happy that he had found the perfect name for them without even knowing it.

"Then it's agreed." Sirius said bossily, smiling his mischievous smile once more.

"The Marauders."

TBC.

Reviews are love;)


	3. Pranksters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I'm only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** (eventually) Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count: **3340  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, language, drama, slash.  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

Super special thanks to:

Rome J Wolf: For reviewing chapter 2. I know Remus is really cute one of my favourite characters in Harry Potter :D

Hikari Kame: For reviewing chapter 2 and adding my story to her/his? story alert list and here is some love back thank you ;)

beksta: For reviewing chapter 2. Thank you so much on the compliment I thought chapter 2 was pretty good. Just hope chapter 3 will be better.

Thanks to everyone that read wouldn't be writing this story if you all wouldn't be reading it;)

Now here is chapter 3.

Love Affair - Chapter 3. Pranksters

"_No complaints here." Remus said quite happy that he had found the perfect name for them without even knowing it._

_"Then it's agreed." Sirius said bossily, smiling his mischievous smile once more._

"_The Marauders."_

___________________________________________________________________________

_"You were always so smart even when you weren't trying." _Sirius's voice complimented Remus.

_"Thank you Sirius." _Remus thought as he finished grading the last paper and took his stuff together and looked at his watch. Time had run away from him and it was nearly time for dinner. Remus seriously considered not going to dinner and have the houseelves bring him something to his quarters. He was in no mood to have small talk with McGonagall or worse yet...having to suffer petty remarks from Snape.

_"Remus you will go and have nourishing dinner and just ignore Snape."_

_"HAH! Ignore him? That is rich coming from you. You could never ignore him._

_"No I couldn't. I admit that. But you could. And were pretty good at it too so you must be able to for 15 minutes so you will be able to have good dinner. You are too thin Remus I'm worried about you. Please have dinner?"_

Remus could see how Sirius, if he was there with him, would have given him his best begging puppy dog eyes and laughed a bit.

_"Oh all right since you ask so nicely."_

Remus got up from the desk and put his stuff away in his quarters. Then he made his way towards the Great Hall to have some dinner.

_"Speaking off old Snivellus how is he?_

_"Like he always has been; snidely, sarcastic, mean..."_

_"Greasy?"_

_"Yes that too. But I know what you are going to say Sirius and before you say it. He didn't deserve the treatment he got from you and James, he never did anything to you."_

_"Oh no." _Sirius's voice answered him sarcastically. _"Except when he put me or James to the hospital wing with well aimed curses."_

_"You two put Snape more often to the hospital wing than him you. And besides Snape never would have done anything to you if James hadn't made it his mission to taunt Snape and gotten you to join him in the taunting. All because James was jealous of Lily hanging around with Snape. Why couldn't he see they were friends even before Hogwart's and just leave them alone."_

_"James always got what he wanted and when Snape showed Lily his true nature she broke their friendship and started dating James. He grew on her and she and Snape grew apart."_

_"Well I can't help wondering if you two wouldn't had taunted him so much that then he never would have joined the Death Eaters. He did it mostly to get back at you."_

_"I disagree I think he would have joined despite us taunting him. But this is something we will just have to agree on disagreeing on. We've had this fight too many time both when I was alive and when I was dead." _Sirius's voice said around the same time Remus got into the Great Hall. It stayed silent while Remus had dinner and made small talk with McGonagall. He ignored Snape like Sirius had suggested. Once finished with the dinner Remus retired to his private quarters, grabbed a book and sat in his armchair in front of the fire. Opening the book when.

_"But you got to admit that sometime the greasy git deserved what he got."_

Remus sighed when Sirius's insistent voice interrupted him when he was about to start on the book.

_"Sometimes but that was rear."_ He agreed.

_"Like the first time we played a prank on him remember?"_

_"I remember. It was also the first time we played a prank on anyone. Three or four months into our first year."_

Remus expression became grim. They're first prank hadn't been funny at all. They had laughed at it at the time but that still didn't change the fact that their first prank was more cruel than anything else. The prologue to the prank also hadn't been funny so it was no wonder the prank that started their pranksters career hadn't been.

Remus tried to ignore the bad sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw the devilish smirk that came on James and Sirius when they saw Severus Snape close by them during a recess. They had just been complaining on having nothing fun to do during the recess. That they were bored and it seemed to have become their new favourite thing during the last month to bully Severus Snape who was a first year like them only in Slytherin.

It had all started when James had started to develop a crush on their fellow first year Gryffindor, Lily Evans, he had tried to befriend her but something about James seemed to irritate Lily beyond. She refused his friendship, not letting him down easily. James had been pretty upset no one had ever refused a friendship with him before. He had decided he was going to keep trying to befriend Lily and she had ignored him every time when he had tried to talk to her. When James had noticed that she spent all her free time with a black and greasy haired, sickly thin and pale Slytherin named Severus Snape he had been furious.

"How can she be friend with that...greasy...git instead of me?" He had asked furious and started to plan his revenge, but not on Lily. He would never be mean to girls. Instead he was going to get his revenge by taunting Snape. He had sought help from his fellow Marauders.

"It will be fun." He had told them and immediately gotten Sirius and Peter on board with him. Remus had refused telling James he thought what he was doing was immature.

"It's not Snape's fault that they're friends."

"Yes it is." James had said confident. "He could try not to be her friend. And I'm going to make him see that nothing good comes from being her friend."

"Well I won't have anything to do with it."

"Suit yourself."

The three of them had then started to taunt Snape every change they got and now nearly a month in Remus was starting to get the feeling that they were making themselves an enemy for live by acting like this. Him too because despite him not participating he wasn't stopping them either. He should report them to the professors or make them stop. Instead he just pretended he didn't notice anything when they would attack Snape.

Remus watched as Sirius and James stopped whispering to each other clearly making a plan on what to do still wearing that devilish smirk started to make their move towards Snape.

"HEY Snape!" James yelled.

Remus watched as Snape jumped around alarmed. More people noticed the show about to begin and turned their attentions to Sirius and James. One of those people was Lily she ran between them and Snape and glared at James.

"Potter!" she said angrily. "Leave him alone! Or I will tell the professors!"

"Become me friend?" James asked her ignoring her threat.

"For the 20'th time...no Potter...I don't like you!"

James smiled sweetly. "Fine then." And then pushed Lily out of the way dragging out his wand and pointing it at Snape.

But before he could put any hex on Snape he drew out his own wand and quickly threw a hex on James. Remus couldn't hear what the hex was, but it tossed James into the air hitting him into the brick wall, that surrounded the garden the students used during recess, head first. The blow knocked James out and he fell to the ground.

"JAMES!" Sirius, Peter and Remus all screamed terrified at the same time running towards him.

"He's unconscious." Remus said panicking.

"I'll kill that bastard." Sirius said furious and turned to look for Snape but he had skedaddled as soon as James had collided with the wall.

"Sirius. He's gone. Forget him." Remus told him and grabbed him arm and with surprisingly much strength dragged Sirius down to his level so he could look him in the eyes.

"Go and get Pomfrey you are the fastest runner."

Sirius looked confused and like the words weren't getting through to him.

"I..." he began but Remus lost his little patient and growled at Sirius.

"NOW!"

Getting this harsh word from his friend seemed to snap Sirius out his trance and he got up and ran as fast as he could to get Pomfrey.

Meanwhile Remus got James as comfortable as he could and then looked around hoping Sirius would be quick. Peter stood by vacillating. Remus decided it would be best getting him some mission too.

"Peter go, find Professor McGonagall someone need to inform Sirius's parents on what happened and she should do that."

Peter nodded and ran to find McGonagall. When he got away from Remus's line of sight he saw Lily how was looking really uncomfortable and worried.

Remus beckoned her to come closer and when she did he told her.

"Don't be worried he'll be just fine."

"I'm not worried about him!" Lily snapped at him. "I'm worried about Severus. When Potter gets better he and Black will plan some terrible revenge on him I just now it."

Remus knew she was right and told her.

"Yes you're right. You should be worried about that."

"Can't you stop them?" Lily begged him. "They are your friend they will listen to you."

Remus snorted Lily clearly didn't know James and Sirius at all.

"No they won't. They only listen to me when it's in their benefaction."

Lily sighed and told him angrily. "Fine then, just keep on ignoring it when they bully Severus like you've done so far and pretend your reading one of your books. That's all you are good for anyway." Then she walked away.

_"That little..." _Remus thought angry at Lily's comment. _"I will show her I can do more than just read books_." At that moment Sirius came back with Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and quickly did some spells, when it had been declared that no more damaged had been done on James than knocking him unconscious she conjured up some barrows put James on them and quickly made her way to the Hospital Wing.

Remus and Sirius followed Pomfrey and knocked out James until they came to the Hospital Wing there Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to them and said.

"I know you're his friends put I can't take care of him with you hovering over me. You will have to wait here until I tell you it's all right to come inside or you can go back to your common room."

"We'll wait here Madam." Sirius told her and when Madam Pomfrey had closed the doors to the hospital wing and left them alone, and they had found somewhere to sit Sirius turned to Remus telling him.

"Snape will pay for this." The cruelty in his voice was clear to Remus.

"I'll help you." Remus said before realising what he was saying.

Sirius seemed surprised at these news and asked

"Why? You've never wanted to have anything to do with our interaction with Snape before."

"Lily said James deserved it. You haven't been that mean to him. James didn't deserve a trip to the Hospital Wing for they way you've been treading Snape. But we need to get back at Snape for this. I wouldn't be a real Marauder if I didn't want to help revenge my friend's accident."

Sirius smirked and clapped Remus on the back.

"That's right mate, but we should wait on any plan until James feel up to it. We've been talking on doing a prank on Snape and James is the one with idea and I think Snape just gave us the perfect excuse to pull a prank on him.

James regained consciousness after a few hours and was discharged from the Hospital Wing in the evening. He got surrounded by concerned Gryffindors when he returned to the Gryffindor tower along with Sirius, Remus and Peter who had all waited for him and walked him back to their dorm, telling him their idea of pulling a prank on Snape as revenge. Then James retired early to bed still a bit ill from the head blow. The next day however he insisted on starting to plan their revenge on Snape.

"You sure James?" Sirius asked concerned. "We don't want you to strain yourself so early by planning some complicated prank."

"Nahh..I'm fine." James assured them. "And it's Saturday so it's perfect to plan the prank over the weekend and do it on Monday. So this is what I've been thinking..."

James told them the prank he'd been thinking about. It had some loopholes in them and Remus pointed them out telling them.

"We don't want to get caught do we? The plan needs to be solid. No mistakes."

The others agreed on it and once the plan was solid there was one tiny thing that stood in the way. They needed to purchase items from Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade that they didn't think they could afford.

"What will it cost?" Sirius asked James.

James told him the amount and Sirius whistled low over the price.

"That's expensive but I can afford it. There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow I'll get a buddy of mine that's a third year to buy is for me.

James rubbed his hand together and smiled evilly.

"We have the plan, it's solid, we will have the equipments necessary make it work tomorrow. The plan will be put in action on noon Monday.

On noon on Monday the Marauders were ready to do their prank. They waited outside the Great Hall. When they saw Snape, they gave Peter the signal. He'd been lounging around some distance from them, and now they pretended to wave him over and he came running "accidently" running into Snape and knocking his schoolbag over so all Snape's stuff got splattered on the floor.

"Oh darn...I'm sorry Snape." Peter said his acting skills being good enough for him to smile apologetically and bent over to help him pick up his stuff. "I'm really sorry let me help you." Peter said again.

Snape seemed to consider Peter less hostile then the rest of the Marauders since he gave a small smile back.

"It's fine Pettigrew don't worry about it."

Now the next part began Remus, chosen since he hadn't done anything to Snape yet, walked up to where Snape and Peter were kneeling on the floor and on his way there pulled out a can of Zonko's moth powder. A prank powder that ate up the clothes it was dusted over. And kept on eating until there were no more clothes. When close enough he blew the powder over Snape making sure it didn't touch Peter. Then he put it back and said loudly to draw the attention to himself.

"You all right there Peter? You knocked Snape's stuff down pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm fine." Peter said and finished taking Snape's stuff together. Then he handed it over to Snape. He had unnoticed to Snape put some Zonko's classic itching powder over Snape's stuff that should start working in exactly 15 minutes. That according to the boys plan was a soon as the moth powder had eaten through Snape's clothes.

"Common then." Remus said to Peter and smiled at Snape who gave him a small smile in return.

They joined Sirius and James who were waiting for news excitingly.

"How did it go?"

"According to plan." Remus said. "I managed to blow the powder all over his school robes so it should go through all his clothing."

"And I put the itching powder on most of his books which he touched so now he has powder all over his hands and his bag is probably covered in it."

Sirius and James smirked and Sirius said.

"That means he will probably be getting in touch with the itching powder over the next few days until it stops working. Good for you Peter."

"Now let's go in and get a good seat for the show." James told them and the four Marauders went in and took a seat at the middle of the Gryffindor table where they could see over to where Snape was sitting.

They started to eat and talk acting nonchalant. After ten minutes they heard a yelp from the Slytherin table and looked over there. There was now sitting a blushing, embarrassed and very much naked Severus Snape. The people sitting next to him were yelping and getting away from him, some were amused, other were disgusted. This commotion started to draw the attention of the other students and soon the whole Great Hall were laughing and pointing at Snape.

Snape had grabbed his hands around his most private parts and now he pained expression started to spread on his face as he sobbed loudly.

"Oh brilliant. His hands are covered in the powder and he used his hands to cover his private parts." James whispered to the other Marauders.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. And nothing compares to public humiliation." Sirius whispered back as Snape jumped out of his seat and ran out of the Great Hall the whole student populations laughter following him out.

"Something the matter Snivellus?" Sirius yelled after him and everyone laughed as Snape disappeared through the doors.

The head of Slytherin house soon left the teachers table clearly going to see what had happened to his student after Dumbledore had expressed his concern.

Soon people settled down a bit but everyone were chatting excitedly about the event throughout the rest of the lunch.

After the classes the Marauders were heading for the Gryffindor tower complementing each other on a prank well done.

"I think this will mark our career as professional pranksters boys." James said a bit full of himself.

Then someone stepped in front of them.

It was Snape and if Remus had thought he'd seen him angry before he'd been dead wrong.

"I knew it!" Snape spat out at them.

"Knew what...Snivellus?" James asked him smirking to hide his nervousness.

"I knew that you did that to me that happened during lunch."

"We really don't know what you are on about Snape." Sirius said.

"We were at our house table on the other side of the Hall. We couldn't have done it. I think you should rather put one of your housemates on your suspect list." Remus told him giving him a small smile.

"Et tu Lupin?" Snape asked Remus"I knew these two capable of doing something like this but not you." Then he pointed his words to all four boys. "You know? Up until now if you'd apologised to me I would have been willing to forgive you. But not now. I will never forgive you for this. Congratulations...Marauders...you just made yourselves your first enemy." Then Snape spat on the floor in front of them and walked away quickly.

Remus was shocked, Peter looked shocked and Sirius and James were looking a bit pale.

"How did he know our name? We haven't told anyone about it." Sirius asked

"I think Snape is a lot more clever then we give him credit for." Remus said but in his mind he was thinking _"We made a huge mistake. I should've stopped us from doing this prank. I think we just made ourselves a dangerous enemy."_

James was the first one to get over it and said grimly.

"I'm not worried. There is only one of him and four of us. What can he do? I will tell you. Nothing. It's just logic four of us and one of him he can't win." Sounding a bit like he was convincing himself as much as he was convincing the others.

Sirius knotted his head in agreement.

"Yeah...James's right. What can he do?"

TBC

I like reviews a lot. It's rather easy making them. Just push that lovely review button and write a few words for example: Great chapter loved it. Or if you wanna be negative: Bloody awful chapter. Hated it. Or just whatever comes into your heads, the sky is the limit just be creative and let your imagination run wild;)


	4. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I'm only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** (eventually) Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count: **2420  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, language, drama, slash.  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

Sorry for the long wait I just haven't been in the writing gear recently. I'm going to diminish this blast from the past deal and maybe stop it I'm not sure. I never intended to have this much of it, it was only supposed to be chapter 1 that was going to be written like this but somehow it turned out differently. The story will also start to be told from other perspectives than just Remus's. Sirius's point of view will also be used and maybe someone else's.

Super special thanks to:

Hikari Kame: For reviewing chapter 3 and giving me some constructive criticism;) This chapter will be another Marauders tale classic I'm afraid but hang on it will get better soon.

yukidaru: For reviewing the story. I wasn't going to have this much blast from the past it's changing from this chapter onward.

Albinokatzchen: For reviewing chapter 3 and adding the story to his/her story alert subscribtion.

charmedgirl90: For adding the story to her story alert subscribtion.

Thanks to everyone that read. Your support is priceless. Now here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4. – Finding Out

_"I'm not worried. There is only one of him and four of us. What can he do? I will tell you. Nothing. It's just logic four of us and one of him he can't win." Sounding a bit like he was convincing himself as much as he was convincing the others._

_Sirius knotted his head in agreement._

"_Yeah...James's right. What can he do?"_

_____________________________________________________________________

"_Where is he?"_ Sirius thought desperately and looked around the Great Hall. Remus had gone to the library last night and not been back before Sirius went asleep. When he woke up Remus's bed had been empty and didn't look like he had been sleeping in it and now during breakfast there was no sight of him.

"Where is he?" Sirius said up loud. "Remus never misses breakfast."

"He'll show up soon Sirius relax." James said nonchalant.

"He didn't sleep in his bed last night." Sirius continued his worried babble.

"He must've fallen asleep in the library. He's done it before." Peter said.

"Yeah I guess your rig..." Sirius started to say then a thought hit him. "Snivellus!" He said loudly.

"What about him?" James asked looking a bit confused at the sudden change in subject.

"He's done something to Remus." Sirius said sure of himself.

"Why..."

"Remember when we did that first prank on him six months ago in November? It was like he took it especially badly that Remus participated in it. Maybe Snape decided to get back at him. I bet that he's holding Remus captive somewhere." Sirius said the idea making him more upset by the minute.

Peter and James both looked scare at Sirius's sudden outburst.

"Look...I just think you're overreacting Sirius." Peter said calmly to Sirius. "This isn't the first time he disappears for a few days. Just last month he had to leave suddenly 'caus his aunt was really sick."

"Yeah...and the month before he went home for his mom birthday." James said helping Peter to calm their friend.

Sirius realised they were right. "You're right..." He told them. "Remember? The month before that Remus was sick for some days and the month before that he's aunt was..."Sirius's voice faded away when he realised something.

"His aunt." James repeated. "Was sick then too..."

"And during Christmas he left for three days despite he had told us he was supposed to stay here and he didn't even explain it..."Peter continued.

James and Peter seemed to realise something too and James started to say slowly.

"I just realised he's been absent for a few days every..."

"...month..." Sirius interrupted him and finally Peter finished the sentence.

"since we began school."

The three Marauders stayed silent for a while and then looked at each other, nearly reading each other minds and James started to shake his head slowly.

"No way..."

"Mhmm..." Sirius denided.

"It can't be..." Peter agreed.

Then the three of them sprang from their seats and ran to the library as fast as their feet could carry them.

They slowed down right before they came inside the library and tried to slow their breaths. Once inside James looked at the other two.

"Peter ask Madam Pince about all the books on..." James stopped speaking like he couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"dark creatures?" Peter asked helpful.

"Yes." James said and Peter went to talk to the scary librarian but she always treated Peter nicely for some reason. "Sirius..." James continued. "... you and I'll find the school attendance register. It is supposed to be open to the students so they can see their attendance. It should be updated daily by magic."

"All right." Sirius said and they went to find the school attendance registers. They soon found them but it took them awhile to find the ones for, the soon to be over school year and the ones that had Remus's attendance in them. When they found them and went to the tables in the library Peter was already there, with around ten books on dark creatures.

More precisely werewolves.

"Do we know when the full moon is every month?" Sirius asked.

"I've got calendar with the days the full moon is marked." Peter told them.

"Days?" Sirius and James asked.

"Yes. There is a full moon for three days. You didn't know?" He asked.

"Excuse us for not being nerds." James said sarcastically.

"Guys can we just not do this right now?" Sirius snapped at them. "I wanna know ok? Let's just get to work and find some proof."

"All right." James and Peter said and they boys got to work. The found Remus's school attendance record and wrote down all the days he'd been absence. Then they compared them to the full moon days on the calendar. When they had done that they looked at each other.

"They all match." Sirius said in a low voice. "Remus is always absent from school when the full moon is. And sometimes some days afterwards."

"And the symptoms match." Peter said. "He gets more irritated right before the full moon." Peter said.

"Like when Snape injured James, remember? He more like... growled at me than spoke when he told me to get Madam Pomfrey and he pulled me down, he should not be able to do that, he shouldn't be stronger than me but it would fit if he's a..." Sirius said and stopped not being able to say the word so he changed the subject. "According to the calendar that was the day before full moon."

"And he has scars." James said. "We saw one of it on the Hogwarts express. It says that if werewolves can't bite someone during their transformation they bite and scratch themselves. He must have done that to himself."

"It says the transformation takes a lot out of them. That's probably why he doesn't come right back to school. He needs to rest afterwards. Maybe sometimes go to the hospital wing and get himself treated for the bites and scratch." Peter added.

"It matches. The days, the symptoms everything..." Sirius said again. "Remus's a werewolf.

The boys were at loss for words.

"What will we do now?" Peter asked them.

Sirius was reading one of the books about lycanthropes and was just reading an interesting paragraph that read.

"_A witch that was an Animagus and had a husband who had lycanthrope started to transform herself into her animal form and stay with him during his monthly transformations. That seemed to make the transformations easier on her husband and made him more controllable during a full moon. That proves the theory made by werewolves experts that werewolves don't attack other animals, just humans."_

An idea started to form in Sirius head and he showed James the paragraph he had just read. James read it and then that smirk crept on his face...that smirk that never bode good. He looked at Sirius and Sirius read his thoughts smirking at him back and told Peter.

"I know exactly what we'll do."

Remus woke up in the hospital wing and when he moved every muscle in his body ached. He groaned.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Madam Pomfrey asked him when she came to his bed.

"Yes." Remus told her.

"It's been getting worse every month since you started." She told him.

"Why?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and drew out a chair next to Remus's bed and sat down.

"Well Mr. Lupin first of all young people who have lycanthrope hit puberty sooner and are more precocious then kids their age. When puberty hits the increasing hormones that the body produces makes the symptoms..." Pomfrey hesitated a bit.

"What about the symptoms?" Remus asked her.

"They get worse..."

"Worse?" Remus asked her.

"Yes the transformation gets more...painful and the symptoms before the transformation get more extreme...the irritation...the lost of attention... and the symptoms you always have like the strength, the olfaction will increase too....basically the wolf wants to get out more desperately and gives it his best shot. And in return you get more..." Madam Pomfrey explained to Remus the best way she could.

"Inhuman?" Remus suggested.

"Yes." Madam Pomfrey said in a low voice.

Remus sighed and fell back on his pillow hand covering his face.

"You've told my parents?"

"Two months ago. They asked me to wait and see for a while if it would really stay worse. I did and it did so I send them a letter this morning they answered me and asked me to tell you so... I told you."

"How long will this continue being worse?" Remus asked her.

"Until you get off puberty then your hormones will balance and the symptoms will diminish but it will not be like you remember it now. It will be not as bad as it will be when your puberty hits full time but not as...good...pardon the bad choose of words...as it is now. But then you'll be all grown up physically so you should be able to handle it better."

"I see..." was all Remus managed to say until a loud and demanding knock could be heard on the doors to the hospital wing.

"I will go see who it is." Madam Pomfrey went to the doors. Remus closed his eyes and for a few minutes he could hear voices speaking together then he heard footsteps. Remus assumed it was Madam Pomfrey coming back and said.

"So I will get worse then a bit better but never as "good" as I am now?" He asked her. "That's just lovely." He said sarcastic.

"Sorry that is what I've read happens to werewolves when they hit puberty." A voice answered him but it wasn't Pomfrey's voice.

_"Merlin no, no, no." _Remus thought when he realised this was James's voice and now he could smell James and Peter and... Sirius! He mustered up all the courage he had and opened his eyes looking at his friends.

"How?" He asked them.

"Your absence from school once a month...your irritation right before full moon...the scars...it wasn't hard to figure out." James told him.

"So now you've come to tell me you don't want to be my friends anymore. I understand and appreciate that you are telling me to my fa..."

"Are you daft Remus?" Sirius asked him shocked. "We are still going to be your friends we don't care about your..."

"... little furry problem." James added.

"We are going to become Animaguses to help you through the transformation. We read that it makes it more easier on you and makes you able to stay more human when you're in your werewolf form if someone else who is human is staying with you...even if it's in animal form. More controllable." Sirius told him quickly.

"I'm going to be a stag or some big animal that can control you if you decide not be play nice with the other animals."

"And I'm going to be a rat...because we need to able to press that lump that stops the Whooping Willow from whooping our asses." Peter said.

"What? Did you talk to Dumbledore or Mad..."

"No we figured it out..."James told him"...and snooped around the Willow, found the tunnels and realised no ghost could do what've been done to the Shrieking Shack...are we right?"

"Yes..." Remus said. "I thought I was the smart one in this group."

"We aren't stupid...we just can't bother using our wits in school." James said pleased with himself.

Remus looked at Sirius and asked him.

"And you? What are you going to turn into?"

"A big dog." Sirius told him and despite Remus always being kind of slow after a hard transformation he realised the flaw in that. Dogs came from wolfs. And the wolf in him might...react to Sirius in dog form in some unpleasant ways and he wouldn't be able to control it. Remus was starting to realise he felt more towards Sirius than friendship. He had been having this dreams recently that make him wake up painting for breath and feeling a bit...stiff in certain places.

_"Precocious indeed. I'm not even twelve I shouldn't be feeling anything like this. And sure as hell not towards MY BEST FRIEND GOD DAMN IT!!!"_ Remus thought.

"I guess..." He started to say. "...that there is no way to make you not do this. It might be dangerous what if the wolf doesn't want to play nice like James said."

"It won't and we won't budge in this Remus so don't even try it." James told him and sounded so determined that Remus knew that he could argue until he turned blue...they wouldn't budge. He shook his head in defeat.

"I'm not even going to try and argue you...you never listen anyway." He told them and they all smirked.

"You're damn right mate." Sirius told him.

"We should go." James said. "You need to rest...gather your strengths because when you get back to school you need to help us figure out how the hell we're going to become Animaguses.

"I thought you just told me you were so smart so why can't you figure it out for yourselves?" Remus asked teasingly.

"Well we aren't that smart...but you are." Peter said and the boys started to leave. Remus knew that he needed to talk Sirius out of making his Animagus form a dog so he called on him.

"Sirius! Can I've a word with you?"

Sirius told James and Peter he would see them later and walked to Remus's bed again.

"What is it Rem?" He asked calling Remus a pet name he rarely used.

"Don't become a dog Sirius. I'm afraid that it will irritate the wolf. Because wolf and dogs are related you know? So having another canine around might make him mad and if something happens to you I..."

Sirius silenced Remus and told him with confidence.

"You won't. You will be easier to control and I think the wolf will like having another canine around him."

_"Yeah a bit too much."_ Remus though. "Please Sirius I don't think it will."

"I'm not changing my mind. Besides I've always fancied myself as a dog, now my dream will come true."

Remus gave up, too tired to argue about this anymore and decided that he would have to leave this one to fate and told Sirius.

"All right then but I'm afraid you'll regret it."

"I won't." Sirius assured him and then left.

Remus looked at him leave and dread crept up on him as he thought.

_"But I will."_

TBC

Good? Bad? Review and tell me please;)


	5. Transforming

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I'm only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** (eventually) Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count: **4091  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, language, drama, slash.  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

Super special thanks to:

latinanewschic: For adding this story to his/her story alert subscription.

Hikari Kame: I know it was little rushed but you know sometime people just realise something really quickly. And that was how I wanted it to happen. I think that Remus isn't the only one of the Marauders who is smart and that was what I was trying to say by making them find so quickly. It also fits what is said in the Harry Potter books. There they realised that Remus was a werewolf during their first year. About knowing what animal to be. I think they had given it a bit of a thought like "If I could become an animal what animal would I be hmm?" But I like your idea and I think you should write a one shot about it;)

beksta: For reviewing chapter 4;)

impeacheuan3122: For adding this story to his/her story alert subscription and for the review. I wish they were snogging too and maybe I will sometime write a drable with no story line to it just some hot snogging and sex;) But this story has a story line and I need to follow it sorry

Chapter 5. Transforming

"We did it."

A 15 year old Remus looked up from the book he'd been reading in the library to see the smiling faces of Peter, James and Sirius whom had spoken.

"Did what?" He asked acting stupid although deep inside he knew what they were talking about.

Sirius lowered his voice and looked around the nearly empty library.

"Transformed...into our animal forms. We did it Remus. Finally. No tails left, no hair, horns, fangs...nothing. We transformed to our animal forms and back to humans no problem.

Upon hearing that Remus sighed. They had done it at last. When they had told Remus what they were going to do during the end of their first year, they had asked Remus to help them. Remus hadn't answered but when they had started to look into how to become Animanguses Remus had refused helping them. Telling them it was against the rules and he wasn't going to become a rule breaker even if they were doing this to help him. He had stood by that decision but despite his lack of help they had now managed to become full Animaguses after four years of hard work and four years of Remus trying to stop them. He didn't want them to be found out and fired or worse, hurt trying to become Animaguses.

But what frightened Remus the most was...

_"After two days Sirius is going to be running around Moony as Padfoot. How he will act is no way telling. But I'm afraid it will be no good."_

Remus now knew that he had more than friendly feelings towards Sirius. He had been denial when these feelings had been surfacing during their first year and had kept on being in denial during their second and third year but last year he'd finally given up the long lost battle. Admitting to himself that he in fact did love Sirius and that he was gay. He would sometime gawk at other boys, just like other boys would gawk at girls but when he tried looking at girls like that he couldn't. He didn't find them remotely attractive.

But he knew he didn't stand a change with Sirius. He had proven himself to be straight...over and over again...each time with different girl.

"Remus are you all right?" Remus could hear James asking him this as he waved his hand in front of his eyes and Remus realised they had been trying to get through to him for some time but he'd been too emerged in his thoughts to notice.

"Yes I'm fine. To congratulations guys. Although I must admit I was starting to hope you wouldn't pull this off without my help but, clearly not."

Sirius faked shock.

"We are trying to make your life more bearable and these are the thanks we get? Gee it makes me feel so special when you show your appreciation like this." He said with mock glee.

"Sorry I just don't want you to get hurt. What if..."

"What if...what if someone finds out, we'll be fired and kicked to Azkaban for doing something that we shouldn't do? What if Moony attacks us...then we are dead. We know this all Remus. Now full moon is two days away. You will go through the normal routine and then we will join you in the Shrieking Shack, turn into Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail before you transform into Moony and we will have an awesome time!" Sirius said a bit too loudly and sounded both mad and strict. "Is that understood?"

Remus like always knew a lost battle and did the smart thing and surrendered to Sirius's fury.

"Understood." He mumbled.

Full moon came even quicker than usual and before Remus knew what was what he was being escorted towards the Whooping Willow at sunrise by Madam Pomfrey before the first full moon night, that month.

He picked up a stick and used it to stop the branches on the willow, when he was getting ready to go through the tunnels Madam Pomfrey stopped him.

"I'm sorry dear I don't have time to walk you through tonight, half the school got the flu and I have to go back to Hospital Wing. Will you be all right?"

Remus knotted his head.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Good dear I'll see you at sunrise."

After she left Remus went through the tunnels and could hear footsteps behind him. Once he got inside the Shrieking Shack and to the bedroom he usually stayed in he turned around and said to the thin air.

"You can come out now."

A swish in a cloak could be heard and James, Sirius and Peter came out from nowhere.

"I thought you were going to wait awhile? What if Madam Pomfrey heard you?" Remus scolded.

"She didn't, relax." James assured him.

"Yeah relax." Remus said sarcastically and looked at his watch. "In an hour I'll turn to monster and maybe tear you to pieces. Sure I will relax!" He growled loudly and kicked a broken chair close by him.

The others looked at him concerned by his outburst.

"Oh is my temper bothering you? Well this is how I am right before full moon and if you think I'm bad now then wait for a minute. It will get worse every minute now until I transform. During last couple of years the four days before full moon's been hell but I try and hold it in until I get here. So I won't scare you. Then when I get here I let it loose. I'm not breaking that tradition just 'cause you're here. Sorry." Remus stopped his anger speech, drew a deep calming breath and walked to the bed, from under it he pulled a metal box which was locked. He took the key from his pocket and opened the box. He removed his watch and placed it inside the box.

"I suggest that you put your watches and other stuff that you don't wish to be broken into the box. I will put it under the bed away from Moony's reach. He hasn't been able to throw the bed yet. It's too heavy."

The others too stunned by this schizophrenic behaviour Remus was showing pulled off their stuff. Peter only had a watch, James had a watch and his glasses and Sirius had his watch and plain gold chain that he'd worn since Remus gave it to him during last Christmas. Although Remus had sent him the present without a name with a post owl. Writing under the note _"From a secret admirer."_ Then he had given him a box of sweets from Honeydukes as the official gift.

Remus locked the box and placed it far under the bed. Then he closed his eyes and breathed calmly.

"Time's passing too fast." He said in a low voice. "Half an hour until the moon rises."

"How do you know?" Peter asked. "You just packed your clock."

Remus looked at his friends who were looking, nervous, excited and a bit scare.

"I can feel it. I can always feel the moon. It's a part of me."

"Oh..." was all Peter said clearly not understanding.

_"But how can he? How can they understand? They'll understand some things soon though. And after they see the beast I turn to they will leave me for good and never come back. I shouldn't have agreed to this."_

Like reading his thoughts Sirius walked up to him and said in a lowly.

"I've read about this connection werewolves have with the moon and I think I understand it. It's so closely involved in what you are that it's a some kind of survival instinct for you to feel it at all times."

Remus was amazed. Of the three of his friends Sirius had been the most dedicated during those four years. He had read everything he could get his hands on about werewolves and had never given up on becoming an Animangus while both James and Peter had frequently said they were giving up on this and stopped their efforts for some time, although in the end always starting them again.

"I... I think you should leave the room now. I don't think you need to see me transform and I also need to undress and hide my clothes so I won't rip them." Remus told them.

"You go naked?" James asked sounding a bit disgusted.

"I stay in my boxers. If I don't take my clothes off they'll rip." Remus told him. "They don't transform too. It's not like with Animanguses where they transform with their clothes on. I wish it did but it doesn't. Twenty minutes guys please leave the room now. Turn into your animals and come back.

Sirius shook his head. "No way I want to see it all. The final minutes, the transformation the, whole deal. Peter and James can leave I won't.

"I won't either." James stated.

"My...my neither." Peter said clearly starting to get afraid.

Remus felt the irritation bottle up in him. "Fine!" he growled and started to unbutton his shirt. He folded it and hit it under the bet. Then he pulled off his undershirt. He had turned his back to his fellow Marauders and Peter and James had turned their backs giving him some privacy.

Sirius had done it at first but when he heard Remus pull of his undershirt the curiosity got the better of him. He had never seen Remus completely undressed. Remus would always undress and dress in private. Never taking showers in public shower after the gym. So now Sirius turned around. When he saw the exposed back of Remus he gasped. It had countless scars on it. Some were white and clearly old but others were red and angry looking probably from the last couple of months. When Remus took of his jeans his legs had scars on them too but not as bad as his back. Sirius noticed Remus had scars on his arms all the way to the wrist and some even on his hands.

"_That's why Remus never wears T-shirts. And why he didn't want to undress with us in the room. He's ashamed of the scars._ Sirius thought. Then Remus turned around and Sirius saw that the front of his body was not in a better shape than the back. Remus flushed when he saw Sirius stare at him.

"Now you know why I never undress in front of you." He said defensive.

James and Peter turned around and both gasped too when they saw Remus's scars. Like he knew what they were going to ask before they did it Remus said.

"I stopped counting them when I reached a hundred. Didn't see the point really."

"Madam Pomfrey can't heal them?" James asked.

"Wounds inflicted by dark creatures can't be healed by magic. So I just have to live with them."

"Oh." Was all James could say then added. "On the other thought I think I'll lead you spend the last minutes alone I'll turn to Prongs somewhere else and come back after..."

"I transform in ten minutes. Come back in fifteen." Remus told him.

James started to leave the room and Peter followed him.

"I'm going with him Remus...sorry mate I just can't."

"It's fine Peter don't worry about it I prefer it this way really." Remus told him and when they'd left he turned to Sirius.

"I'm staying." Sirius told him before he could ask. "I want to see it all."

Remus drew a deep breath crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your funeral." He muttered.

Sirius walked up to Remus and pulled his hands down with his side.

"No it won't be." He told Remus and looked him in the eyes. "And don't hide your scars because of me. In fact you shouldn't hide them at all. They are a sign that you've survived more than most can. Most kids with lycanthropes die when they reach puberty. You've lived and should be proud. You shouldn't be ashamed of them."

Remus's eyes started to well up with tears.

"How can I not be ashamed of them? They make my body an abomination. You saw James and Peter's reaction...your own. Even my mother flinches if she sees me without a shirt on. And what would I say if someone asked me how I got these scars? And they would. I can't tell them I'm a werewolf. I would get taken by the Ministry. Hogwarts isn't allowed to have werewolves as students. Dumbledore would get in trouble and he's done everything he can to help me. I own him to hide how I am otherwise all will be ruined."

"I understand that. You would be exposed and that is no good. I get it no t-shirts or going topless in public then. But you don't need to hide them in front of me, James and Peter we already know who you are. And I didn't gasp because I was disgusted. I knew you must have some scars, I just didn't know they would be so many. And..." Sirius drew a deep breath knowing he was breaching a dangerous line here. "...and I don't think your body is an abomination." He told Remus quietly.

Remus looked firmly in his eyes. Searching for some answers. But then time ran out. Remus yelled out in pain and fell to the floor his body twisting and turning like he had cramps. He gasped for air and hissed through clenched teeth.

"Turn to Padfoot...now Sirius...or I'll kill you...it's not a threat... it's a fact."

Sirius reacted immediately and started to mutter the spell. After a while he felt himself go smaller and felt hairs growing all over his body. When he opened his eyes he was staring at paws. Then he looked up and saw Remus lying on the floor in front of him. He was getting bigger and hair was growing everywhere. As his boxer tore, Remus's scream became a howl as fangs replaced his normal teeth. His nose got longer and became a snout. After less than a minute Sirius was staring an adolescent werewolf straight in the eyes. The eyes were still Remus's same honey brown. But now they were filled with fury and a something that Sirius read as a desire to bite... to kill!

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but only a bark came out. He hadn't tried to bark when he had turned to Padfoot for the first time afraid to be heard. He jumped back when he heard himself. The sudden movement made Moony growl dangerously. Sirius went through everything that he had read and new that in this state Remus would, as the bigger stronger canine, by the leader so he would have to act submissive. He put his front paws more forwards so his body's after half stood up in the air and his stomach touched the ground. The closest thing he could do to a bow in this form. Then he whined and crawled closer to Moony, at the same time exposing his neck as a submissive act. When he had crawled as close to Moony as he dared Moony had stopped growling. Clearly interested in this dog in front of him. Sirius heart was raising a million miles per hour and he had a mantra going on in his head.

_"Please don't kill me Moony. Please don't kill me Moony. Please don't..."_

Moony walked towards Padfoot and closed the gap between them. Then he smelled every part of Padfoot and to his distress even his behind. Then he opened his jaws showing his fangs and slowly put it around Padfoot's neck. He bit down and Padfoot felt the pressure on his neck.

_"Oh Merlin...oh Merlin." _Sirius now thought begging to be allowed to live. And just as he was sure the pressure was going to break his skin and draw blood it stopped. Moony was now lying on his stomach in similar submission Padfoot was in and was exposing his neck.

_"He's accepted me. He wants me to accept him back."_ Sirius thought relived. Then he mirrored Moony's action and afterwards barked happily wiggling his tail. Then the door opened and when Padfoot turned around he saw a rat and a stag standing in the doorway.

_"Wormtail and Prongs!"_

Padfoot kept wiggling his tail and barked again. He turned to Moony and jumped around. Moony growled deep in his throat but didn't move, just looked at the other animals so Padfoot jumped to them, sniffed them and greeted them in a way he had seen dogs greet their friends.

Moony seemed to accept Padfoot's friendly greeting as a sign the newcomers were not dangerous and walked to them sniffing them and then he wiggled his tail like Padfoot had done.

"_He didn't bite their necks?" _Padfoot thought amazed. _"Why did he only do that to me? I'll have to look it up in the morning."_

Wormtail squeaked and Prongs pawed the floor with one of his front hoof. Then Prongs moved the head indicating to the doors. Then he walked out and the rest of the strange animal heard followed.

They quickly made their way outside and when Moony saw the full moon he howled and started to run. Sirius panicked afraid he was ditching them but when Moony had run a bit away he stopped and turned, looking at them. Then he wiggled his tail again. Clearly waiting for them.

_"He wants to play."_ Padfoot thought happy and sprinted after him. Prongs and Wormtail followed swiftly.

The rest of the night went by like an adventure. The Marauders ran over the grounds of Hogwarts under the silver full moon. When the moon started to sit and they could see the sky turning red in the west, indicating the sunrise. The three Animaguses manipulated Moony back to the Whooping Willow and through the tunnels. He wasn't happy about it but seemed keen to simply follow Padfoot. Sirius wondered about it, he had always thought a nearly full grown werewolf would be harder to control. How easy this had turned out to be surprised him. Once inside the Shrieking Shack and after following Moony to the bedroom Prongs and Wormtail left the bedroom. Padfoot sat down and after less than half an hour, a loud howling and growling indicated the start of the transforming back. In five minutes or so an unconscious Remus was lying naked on the floor.

Sirius thought the spells and turned himself from Padfoot. Once human again he grabbed a blanked, wrapped Remus in it and with relatively ease put him on the bed. He looked at Remus's unconscious form on the bed and put out his hand, stroking it slowly over Remus's hair and pulling it away from his face. Then he went outside and to the room he knew James and Peter would be waiting for him in. And sure enough they were.

They were standing there looking as exhausted and happy Sirius felt. They stayed silent for a while and listened until they heard the footsteps and muttering of Madam Pomfrey. Once she was inside the bedroom they put on James's Invisibility Cloak and snuck out of the Shack, through the tunnels, past the Willow, over the grounds, up stairs and through hallways to the their dorm in Gryffindor.

They put on their pyjamas, silently and crawled into their respective beds. Determined to get a few hours sleep before school. They stayed silent as they fell asleep. This moment seemed to be something that would be spoiled by words.

They had had their first full moon adventure with their friend.

Sirius woke up a few hours later with the sound of the alarm ringing to his air. He jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly telling James and Peter to wake up. When they were crawling from under their covers Sirius was dressed and was getting out of their dorm.

"Wait you're not waiting for us so we can walk down to breakfast together?" James asked.

"I need to check something at the library." Sirius said and ran out the doors.

On the way to the library Sirius thought about this biting on the neck incident. Moony had only done that to him. He remembered reading in a book about werewolves behaviour that they would wiggle their tail and sniff each other as a sign of friendship. The bowing and exposing neck was to show you were willing to trust the other dog as your friend and to except him as the main partner in the friendship. The biting on the neck. That he didn't remember reading about.

Once inside the library Sirius found that book and looked up the behaviour on werewolves friendly behaviour. Right next to it was mating behaviour. Sirius scanned it not really thinking about it then his eyes flashed over the paragraph

"_The werewolf to show his interest, sniffs, wigs his tale and bites the neck of his future mate loosely then lies on his stomach and exposes his neck too. If the other werewolf mirrors his behaviour showing his interest back, the first step in mating progress is complete."_

Sirius's jaw dropped in surprise but it wasn't a bad surprise. He was pleasantly surprised.

"_If Moony expressed an interest in Padfoot than it must mean that Remus is interested in me. I don't believe it."_

Sirius thought feeling pleased. He had always considered Remus more than a friend. He had always thought their relationship ran even deeper than the brotherly relationship he had with James. They had always been able to almost read each other minds and during the last year or so, Sirius had definitely started to feel more towards Remus that any kind of friendship. He had been beyond upset. Remus had never shown any interested in him or in men in general. Sirius had been glancing at other boys since...forever. That hadn't bothered him, he had accepted the idea he was gay long time ago. He knew that his family would never so he hadn't told them. Neither had he told his friends. Homophobia was widely spread, it was more obvious now when homosexuals were starting to fight for their rights. The topic of homosexuality had never come up in his circle of friends conversations so he didn't know how his friends felt on the subject. And he didn't want to spoil their friendship by coming out. Getting bashed by his, probably homophobic friends, would without a shadow of a doubt do that. And he sure as hell didn't want to spoil his close friendship with Remus by telling him his feelings. That had been bothering Sirius since he realised his feelings for Remus so he had started to feel his way around the females as an attempt to stop feeling this way towards Remus. It hadn't worked so far. Sirius decided to wait and see if Remus would expresses an interest out of his wolf form. Sirius thought pessimistic.

"_And I will have to wait forever."_

Remus woke up in the hospital wing feeling like his head was a filled with metal. When thought started to replace the metal he remembered last night. He always pretended like he didn't remember when Moony took over but usually he remembered most of it. Now he remembered the last night adventure with his friends and before that...coming on to Sirius as Moony. The memory hit him hard.

Moony smelling Padfoot, wiggling his tail, biting his neck, then showing him submissive behaviour and Padfoot answering him. Even biting his neck back.

Remus knew what it meant, having read everything on werewolves. Not skipping the chapter on the mating behaviour. He knew Sirius had read a lot about werewolves but he knew Sirius. He would have skipped that chapter. So he would just have done the same thing back to Moony that Moony did to him, knowing it was safest to mirror the werewolf behaviour so he wouldn't be killed.

"_But now Sirius must be thinking what it meant and reading up on it. OH SHIT!!!"_ Remus thought panicking. _"But maybe not."_ He then thought knowing it was more wishful thinking than a fact.

Remus decided he didn't want to take the chance on bringing up the subject if Sirius hadn't given this incident a second thought. Finally Remus came to a decision thinking to himself.

"_So I will act like nothing happened unless Sirius says something. Hopefully he won't."_

TBC

Love? Hate? Review and tell.


	6. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I'm only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** (eventually) Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count: **  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, language, drama, slash, smut!!!  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

Super special thanks to:

impeacheuan3122: For reviewing chapter 5. Thank you I hope this chapter will be even better.

Narutofangirl666: For adding this story to her story alert subscribtion.

And thanks to everyone that have read this story so far.

Sorry for the slow updates lately. I'm working like there's no tomorrow and I'm usually to tired in the evenings to write. But I'm making up for the long wait. There is some smut in this chapter yeahh...!!! So here is chapter 6.

Chapter 6. – Suspicions

So Sirius and Remus kept silent for the next two years. Staying only friends despite having feelings for one another. To afraid of ruining their friendship if they told one another about their feelings of the other.

The Marauders kept having their adventures at school. Making the Marauders map, tricking people and taunting Snape.

Every month they would turn into Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs and have their full moon adventures that usually involved something really dangerous that they would laugh about afterwards too high up over their own cleverness to care what might have happened if something would have gone wrong. Even Remus, after the first few months of having his friends with him when he got transformed to Moony, stopped thinking about the consequences and simply enjoyed their adventures.

Their 7'th and final year at Hogwarts came to soon according to them. They were excited to leave school but still thought of it with dread having to leave the fun and familiarity of the Hogwarts castle and grounds for the unknown, boring, normal life of adulthood.

Or that is what they thought their adulthood life would be like.

"Only seven months left of school." Peter said one day in November, during the Marauders 7'th year, as he sat down next to his friends in the Great Hall.

"Peter! Shut up!" Remus snarled at him getting irritated about this habit Peter had started with at the beginning of the year, of counting down how many weeks and months they had until they would graduate.

"What? I just said..." Peter started to say frustrated.

"And I just told you to shut up!" Remus snarled again shooting Peter such a dirty look that he went quiet right away.

Remus sighed when silence settled over their group burying his face in the palm of his hands, both trying to calm down and wake up a bit, dead tired from the four sleepless nights that always came with the approaching full moon now a days. These sleepless nights hadn't started fully until Remus realised he had feelings for Sirius. Before then they would be difficult nights but he could still sleep. But now every time he tried to sleep, those nights before full moon, he would have dreams. Usually involving himself and Sirius and intimate, sexual positions. It had only gotten worse after that first night his friends had transformed into their animal self with him. What had happened after Remus turned into Moony between him and Padfoot had hunted him in his wake and sleep for weeks afterwards. Eventually he had stopped worrying about it when Sirius hadn't said anything to him. But what had happened shortly before the changing would still haunt his dreams.

_And..." Sirius drew a deep breath. "...and I don't think your body is an abomination." Sirius told him quietly. Remus looked firmly in Sirius eyes. Searching for some answers. But then time ran out._

Remus would dream about what could have happened if he had found some answers and that was the reason for his insomnia. He couldn't keep having sexual dreams about his best friend. He would wake up, out of breath, sweating, stiff and just as tired as he was when he went to sleep. The alternative, not sleeping at all, and not having the images from his dreams running through his mind at day was better. Not being incredibly hard the days before full moon was better. But the fact was images or not he was still incredibly hard most of the days before full moon. Because images or not he had the star of his sexual dreams right in front of him all day long, every day, bloody always. Sirius fucking Black. And Remus wanted to fuck Sirius fucking Black.

The normal racing hormones and never fully satisfied libido that followed being a 17 year old teenage boy didn't help the matter either and adding on top of that the increased libido and racing hormones that being a werewolf gave him made the situation unbearable and made it almost impossible for Remus to control his wolf before the full moon. Making him angry really easily and constantly irritated...and constantly horny.

Remus sighed again when these thoughts went through his head. Just the thought of the sexual dreams about Sirius he'd managed to avoid for some weeks now made him hard.

_"Thank god for our school robes or I would've to be excused from classes before the full moon too." _Remus snorted at the thought of having to skip classes because of constant erection and laughed bitterly to himself. He could feel the ever present concerned stares of his friends on his head when he snorted right before he heard Sirius ask tentatively.

"Are you feeling all right Remus?"

Remus looked up seeing the concerned and a bit scared looks and his friends' faces and snorted again. The infamous Marauders were afraid of the one everyone else considered to be the "shy one" in the group. Remus smiled a bit.

"I'm fine Sirius!" He said sarcastically. "Just fucking fantastic. It's a beautiful, sunny day and tonight there'll be clear sky and the full moon will cast it silver shine on the quiet grounds of Hogwarts."

"Hey it's not reason to lash out on Sirius. Just like it was no reason to be so mean to Peter earlier." James told Remus off. Usually the only one who would tell Remus off when he was like this. "They are only trying to make conversations. Or are we now not allowed to talk to each other before full moon." He hissed in a low voice. "'Caus when you said few months ago you would appreciate it if we didn't talk to loudly and laugh the days before, because it gave you headache I agreed to that since I thought that was a reasonable request but these new rules every month are getting ridiculous."

"If they are getting so ridiculous then why don't you just leave?" Remus growled at James back bearing his teeth.

"Oh do not tell me you just showed me your teeth because I know that is a sign of threat for canines and since it's this time of month I know you weren't smiling at me." James glared at Remus with a hint a discussed showing in his face.

"And what if I did?" Remus asked him back. "What are you going to do hmm? Stake me?"

Sirius and Peter were looking at the exchange with fear. Remus's temper had been getting worse every month and it had been driving James crazy. Until now he'd been understanding about it but these unnecessary attacks on them seemed to have been the final straw for James.

"It's fine James don't worry about it." Peter told him.

"It's not his fault James..." Sirius said then added in a lower tone of apologetic voice "...you know he can't help it."

James looked at Sirius irritated.

"You always defend him. He's just going to have to start controlling his temper otherwise..." James looked back at Remus. "...he can leave."

"James!" Sirius said shocked.

"Make me!" Remus answered James loudly.

"Remus!" Peter yelped.

"Maybe I will." James answered Remus back his voice low and threatening.

James and Remus were now glaring each other, unblinkingly. Peter and Sirius were staring at them, staring at each other, fear etched in their features.

Then they were interrupted.

"Well, well, well what do we've here?" A smooth voice asked.

The tension broke as soon as the Marauders heard that voice and the four boys looked up glaring as intensely at their arch enemy as they had been glaring at each other few seconds before.

Severus Snape smirked at their hateful faces.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked them.

"It's none of your damn business Snivellus so why don't you crawl back to the hole you come from and die?" Remus said in a deadly low voice and rose from his chair in a menacing way.

Sirius who was sitting next to Remus put a steady hand on Remus's arm. Knowing that if he started a fight in front of the teacher they would all be screwed. Remus glared at Sirius ordering him.

"Let me go!"

"No!" Sirius told him back.

"Let him!" James spat at Sirius. "Better him than me." He told Sirius beckoning at Snape.

"Believe you me I would love to. But not in front of the teacher." Sirius hissed at James back.

"Indeed trouble in paradise." Snape smirked his most dangerous smile when he saw the glares and heard the irritated voices. "What happened to the happy, cheery Marauders?" Snape asked them. "Hmmm...Let me guess?" He continued. "Lupin and Potter have been fucking each other. Then little Lupin not satisfied gets Black to stick his cock up his arse. After all Black's already fucked every female in this school, he was bound to turn to the boys eventually. And when Potter finds out he's jealous and the three of them start a little lover rivalry at the breakfast table. And they didn't invite you Pettigrew how rude of them." Snape smirked when Peter turned scarlet at his comment and chuckled. "I always knew you were a bunch of fag..."

Before Snape could finish the sentence Remus had ripped himself free of Sirius's grip and was out of his seat advancing on Snape. Fully prepared to beat the living daylights out of him.

Sirius moved quickly and managed to grab Remus and with inhuman force keep him from kicking Snape's butt.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He ordered Snape and Snape not having to be told twice hurried out of the Great Hall smirking in triumph.

"What's going on?" McGongall asked loudly from the Teachers Table looking at Sirius struggling to keep Remus in check.

"Nothing Professor everything's fine."

Sirius told her then he turned to James.

"We need to get him out of here and calm him down. Care to help?"

James was pale. The fight had gone too far for his liking.

"I don't think I can help you calm him down now mate. You're the only one who can handle him when he's like this. Sorry." He told Sirius apologetic.

"Fine then." Sirius sighed and started to drag the furious Remus out of the Great Hall.

Remus didn't put up much of a fight on their way outside but once outside and Sirius started to drag him to a deserted corridor no one ever used in the opposite direction Snape had likely gone in he started struggling again.

"Let...me...go..." He said his breath ragged. "I'm...going to kill...that greasy haired...bastard...I..."

Sirius decided they were down the corridor far enough so no one standing in the Entrance Hall could see or hear them. He pushed Remus against the wall, pinning him down in order to keep him from running away.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" He hissed at Remus. "Are you fucking crazy? You are lucky we were sitting that far from the teacher table or we would be in serious trouble right now."

"Fuck you Sirius!" Remus spit at Sirius back not bothering to answer his questions.

Sirius was shocked at Remus's language. He rarely cursed and he never used the F word.

"_Something must be really bothering him. He's never acted like this not even before the full moon" _He thought and decided that the best course of action would be to talk to him calmly. Then perhaps he would calm down.

"Remus look at me." He told Remus who hadn't looked him in the eyes the whole time after they left the Great Hall.

Remus turned his head even more refusing to look Sirius in the eyes.

Sirius used his right hand to grab Remus's chin and force Remus's face to face his.

"Look at me!" He demanded again.

Remus drew a deep breath and looked upwards slowly meeting Sirius eyes.

"What's wrong Remy?" Sirius asked using Remus's pet name that no one used but him and usually only when they were alone together.

Remus's golden eyes were still blazing with barely controlled anger.

"I'm constantly irritated and I get angry so easily that it's scaring me. It's like the real me retreats to some hidden place in my mind and I'm watching my other self, a really scary other self, say and do those things. Like for the last half an hour. I wanted to stop but still...I didn't. It's like the wolf is breaking that line between him and me. He's crawling slowly into my human self. It's getting worse every month. And to make matters worse I'm not only irritated and angry but ho..." Remus seemed to catch himself in time and Sirius watch as blush crept over cheeks. Remus didn't finish the sentence he looked desperately at Sirius but still with that anger and said in husky voice. "It's so hard controlling it. It's getting harder by the month and I'm afraid I'm losing. Sirius I can't control it."

Sirius watched the desperation in Remus's eyes and wanted it to go away.

"You can control the wolf Remus! You can control it! Don't let it control you!" He told Remus using everything he got to make convincing so Remus would believe it. Because if he would believe it he might manage to control the wolf.

"You can control the wolf Remus! You can control it! Don't let it control you!"

Remus heard Sirius say and he got irritated at how convinced Sirius sounded. It didn't help the matters that he was still trying to suppress the anger he was feeling towards Snape and that Sirius's presence was making his libido go in extreme mode. And before Remus could stop himself he heard him self growl deep in his throat, low and predatorily.

Sirius eyes widened in shock when he heard the growl coming deep from Remus's throat. He had heard him speaking in a way that sounded like a growl million times. Usually right before full moon but he'd never heard him growl like that when he wasn't in his werewolf form.

Sirius opened his month to say something but before he could utter a word Remus kissed him hard. Their teeth crashed together when Remus's lips hit Sirius's. Sirius was shocked at first but started to kiss Remus back.

Again Remus growled, this time the growl sounded more satisfied than angry. He bit roughly on Sirius's lower lip demanding for an access, splitting Sirius's lip and drawing blood.

Sirius moaned when the taste of his blood mixed with the taste from Remus's lip, he opened his mouth eagerly, granting Remus's demand for access. The slight pain Sirius felt in his lip didn't put him off either. He had been having these fantasies about doing it rough but it was limitations to how rough you could get with girls. With Remus, who was stronger than him there weren't limitations. Sirius was really pleased. He'd been wanting to do more than friendly things to Remus for three years and this kiss was fulfilling some of his wanting.

Their kiss was hard, fast and frantic. There was nothing sweet or tender about it.

After some time that could have been less than a minute or more than a day, Sirius felt something pressing against his thigh. Something hard and big!

Remus's hands that had been roaming over Sirius's hair and back were now starting to make their way under Sirius's shirt tugging it up and moving slowly but firmly up his chest and over Sirius's nipples.

When Sirius felt Remus's hands on his nipples along with Remus's very impressive big and hard prick pressing against his thigh he gasped.

Remus heard Sirius gasp when he moved his hands over his chest and felt his impossibly hard dick pressing against Sirius's thigh.

He came back to reality with a crash.

"_I'm kissing my best friend on the hallway standing so close to him that he can feel that I want him with every fibre of my being."_

Remus managed to take his hand out from Sirius's shirt and with a superhuman effort broke the kiss. Remus looked wide eyed at Sirius as he opened his eyes staring at him back. Remus watched scared out of his wits when Sirius mouth opened. He couldn't take the words he knew were about to come out of Sirius mouth.

Remus broke away from their embrace and ran away.

Sirius felt when Remus's sweet lips left his and his hands stopped touching his chest. Sirius opened his eyes staring into the wide and scared eyes of Remus's. There was no anger in them anymore. He started to open his mouth to put Remus at ease and tell him it's okay but before he could say anything Remus broke their embrace and ran away.

Sirius couldn't move to run after him.

_"I'll talk to him later. We are in the same house after all. The same dorm. And take almost all the same classes. He can't avoid me for long."_

Sirius sighed and leaned against the wall touching his kiss swollen lips lightly, running his finger over his lips, wincing slightly when he touched the bottom lip where Remus's bite had split it.

He smiled feeling both satisfied from the kiss and not satisfied that the kiss hadn't gone further.

_"There will be enough time to finish what we started since..." _Sirius thought smirking when the thought came to him.

_"...I suspect Remus might like me after all."_

TBC

Getting reviews makes me happy. The happier I am the more I write. The more I write the sooner I update. So in conclusion: Review if you want faster updates;)


	7. Hurt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I'm only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** (eventually) Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count: **1701  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, language, drama, slash, smut!!!  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

Super special thanks to everyone that have read and/or reviewed. I sent everyone that reviewed last chapter a personal respond back but I want to tell them again thank you so much;)

I've got some news. This chapter marks the beginning of the second half of this story but in total it'll be 13 chapters. It hasn't been a month since I started publishing the story and already I've finished more than half of it. I'm so proud of myself. But enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7. – Hurt

Sirius woke up the next day thinking that maybe he'd been wrong about how long Remus could avoid him. The day before Remus had managed to avoid him entirely after their incident in the hallway. He'd gone to the hospital wing claiming to be too ill to be in class. Then as the day was coming to an end he'd gotten a message from Remus through James and Peter telling him to "Do not come with me tonight. I wish to be alone. That implies to you too James and Peter."

James and Peter had been puzzled. That had been the first time in three years where he'd forbidden them to come with him to the Shrieking Shack during a full moon. He'd even threatened James and Peter to tell on them. None of them had dared to ignore the threat, remembering all too well Remus's bad temper in the morning.

Now Sirius had decided Remus had been avoiding him enough. Sure it had only been 24 hours but Sirius had been waiting for Remus to express an interest if there was any since their fifth year. He'd been interested in him since they were fourteen. He'd waited long enough. He was going to go to the hospital wing and talk to him about yesterday's incident. Get it clear for once and all if Remus was really interested in him like he was interested in Remus.

At lunchtime Sirius was standing outside the hospital wing.

He knocked on the door and madam Pomfrey opened them looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm here to see Remus Madam Pomfrey." Sirius said trying to sound confident like Remus had asked him to come, then the confident left him and he added. "Please." And gave Madam Pomfrey his best puppy dog eyes.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"Oh all right. But do not upset him. He's not feeling well."

"Thank you." Sirius mouthed as he walked passed her and walked hurriedly to Remus's usual bed. He pulled the curtains around Remus's bed open, stepped in and closed them again. He did this all carefully not wanting to wake Remus up. Then he turned around and saw Remus's honey brown eyes looking at him.

"You're awake." Sirius said in a low voice.

"I know. You're kind of stating the obvious." Remus said drily.

"Well you caught me by surprise didn't think you would be awake so soon."

"It's noon."

"Well you usually sleep until midday after fu..." Sirius stopped when Remus glared warningly at him.

"Madam Pomfrey." He whispered.

"...you've been sick like this." Sirius quickly changed his sentence. Then he took a seat.

"Look Remus." He said "I didn't come here to talk about your sleeping habits. Interesting as they are. About yesterday. I..."

"Stop right there." Remus told him hurriedly. Then he paused like thinking about what to say next then he started to speak again.

When Remus woke up from the unconsciousness that always came after the transformation, he couldn't fall asleep again. He kept thinking about yesterday's incident with both Snape but more importantly with Sirius. He wondered how much Sirius would've read into it. He'd avoided him all day yesterday but somehow he knew Sirius would come today and want to talk to him about it. And Remus knew just what to do when he came.

He would lie.

He would lie because there was no way Sirius would be coming to him to express his mutual interested. He'd come to tell him he wasn't interested and that he wouldn't want to be his friend anymore because of this.

So he would lie.

Around noon Remus heard the familiar sounds of Sirius's approaching footsteps. He watched as Sirius pulled the curtains open, stepped in and closed them again. All very carefully like he was trying not to wake him. Then he turned around and was clearly surprised at seeing him awake. He then made a stupid comment which Remus answered shortly. The next minute went into a pointless conversation and Remus was thinking the whole time.

_"Get to the point Sirius."_

Then Sirius became really serious, sat down and said.

"Look Remus.I didn't come here to talk about your sleeping habits. Interesting as they are. About yesterday. I..."

"Stop right there." Remus said, mentally cursing himself for saying this so fast. Then he took a second to remember the speech he'd prepared this morning.

"About yesterday Sirius. It wasn't anything personal. I didn't do it on purpose...kissing you. I would have kissed anyone available during that time. Male or female...friend or foe. I was rather...desperate. The wolf needed..." Remus paused thinking.

"_It will only make matters worse finishing that sentence through."_

"It was the wolf's fault. I barely remember what happened... it was so angry. It wanted some... action and it would've picked anyone available."

Remus looked at Sirius's...and did he dare think that...what looked like hurt face for a moment. Then Sirius smiled broadly.

"Okay. I...I just wanted to know that. I've got to go now, I'm missing lunch. See you Remy."

"Bye Siri." Remus said relieved that his lies had worked on Sirius.

Sirius was hurt. Hurt and angry. Remus didn't have any kind of feelings for him. It had just been the wolf wanting some "action." The more Sirius thought about it the more angrier he got. He had gotten his hopes up and then it was all the wolf's fault. It had been so angry it had acted on instinct. And who's fault was it, it had been so angry?

_"Snape's!"_ Sirius thought furious. _"It's all Snape's fault. He was the one who got Remus so angry. Ohhh...he's going to pay!"_

Sirius walked to the Great Hall and scanned it when he got inside. He saw Snape and sat at the Gryffindor table, watching and waiting until Snape stood up and left. Then he followed him. Once Snape and him were in a safe distance from the Great Hall, Sirius called at him.

"Hey Snape!"

Snape turned around glaring at Sirius.

"What do you want Black?"

"It isn't about what I want it's about what you want Snape." Sirius told him. This seemed to interest Snape and he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"And what is it that I want?"

"Well a few weeks ago you asked me, Peter and James why Remus disappears every month. Of course we didn't answer you since it wasn't any of your damned business."

"And now it is?" Snape asked carefully.

"Not really but if you still want to know... then I suggest you go to the Whooping Willow. There are tunnels under it's trunk. Just take a long stick and press it against the trunk. Then the branches will stop moving. Then follow the tunnel and you'll see why Remus disappears every month."

"Why should I believe this?" Snape asked suspicious. "I think you're just trying to get me into trouble."

"Maybe I am and maybe I aren't." Sirius said vaguely. "It's your choice if you believe me. Either way this is how you'll find out why Remus disappears." Sirius shrugged his shoulders like he really didn't care if Snape did what he was telling him then he turned his back on Snape and walked away, smirking deviously.

_"Like a cat playing with mouse."_ He thought. _"If there's anything I know about Snape that is that he won't resist finding out an answer to his questions. And when he does..."_

Sirius smirk widened.

_"... then he's in for a nasty surprise."_

Remus woke up the next day with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Before he opened his eyes he could smell James sitting next to his bed. No one of his friends ever came to visit him until he was awake unless...something had happened last night.

"James..?" He asked still with his eyes closed.

"Yes how did you know?" Was James's reply.

Remus opened his eyes, looking at the worried faces of James and pointed at his nose.

"Oh right...smell." James said in a low voice.

"What happened James?" Remus asked him in as demanding tone he could muster after a second full moon night.

"Well eh...yesterday after Sirius came here talking to you he was kind of upset. I don't know why. And he was angry at Snape for making you so angry yesterday. And he thought it would be...funny...to...hmm...tell Snape that he could find out where you disappeared to every month if he went to the Whopping Willow after sunset, stopped it's branches and followed the tunnels..." James stopped speaking for a while dead pale.

Remus had a hunch at where this story was leading.

"No..." He breathed.

"Yes." James told him. "Snape did and... fortunately Sirius decided to let me in on the joke and I managed to get there in time... well almost...Snape saw the end of the tunnels...Remus...he saw you as a werewolf."

Remus closed his eyes for a minute. Then said in a dead voice.

"So now the whole school knows"

"No." James told him. "Somehow Dumbledore found out what was going on and when I've pulled Snape out of the tunnels he was there. He told me not to breath a word about this to anyone but I could tell you tomorrow. Then he took Snape away. I don't know what Dumbledore told Snape but he must've convinced him of shutting up about this because no one's talking...at least not about you being a werewolf." James smiled encouragingly.

"Well I have to go Madam Pomfrey told me I could tell you about this and then I should let you rest."

"But how about..." Remus started to say.

"Dumbledore and the staff now know we know you're a werewolf. We told him we had known for a while..."

Remus snorted. "A while is an understatement."

"...but..." James continued "...they don't know what we've been up to. See you mate." James finished and then left.

When James's words started to sink in the sinking feeling in Remus's stomach got worse.

_"I can't believe he betrayed me like this." _Remus thought and before he could do or think anything tears were welling up in his eyes and started to flow freely down his face.

_"I feel so... so...hurt."_

TBC

I know. It's really short but I'll more than make up for that in next chapter. It'll turn you upside down.

Review?


	8. Supicions Confirmed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I'm only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** (We're almost there) Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-17 (I suck at ratings)  
**Word Count: **3366  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, language, drama, slash, smut!!!  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

Special thanks to everyone that have read and/or reviewed. Loved your reactions to the last chapter. You hated me for giving you hope and taking it away didn't you? Well all I can say for this chapter is that you won't be disappointed. So here is chapter 8.

Chapter 8. – Suspicions Confirmed

"Okay that's it!" James beat his hand in the table in the Hogwart's library.

"SHUSH!!!" Madam Pince shushed James down.

Sirius, who had for once actually been studying, looked up mildly surprised be James's irritation, but still knowing that he'd had it coming for a while.

"You need to start talking to Remus again." James hissed in a low voice, not wanting to be thrown out of the library by Madam Pince.

"I've tried James." Sirius whispered back. "He doesn't want anything to do with me these days. I've tried to."

"Is there a wonder. What you did to him...telling Snape." Peter said joining the conversation.

"I didn't tell Snape. I told him where he should go if he wanted to see where Remus disappeared to every month." Sirius whispered.

"That's as good as telling him." Peter said.

"You should apologize to Remus." James added. "He's really hurt be your betrayal."

"Well he..." Sirius started to say but stopped himself remembering that his friends knew nothing of the reason why he'd betrayed Remus so spectacularly.

_"hurt me too."_ Sirius finished the sentence in his head but not out loud.

"He... what?" James said waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. I was thinking out loud."

"Apologize to him Sirius!" James said in a demanding tone and then went back to his studies.

Sirius sighed and looked at the table across the library, where Remus was sitting alone studying. They hadn't spoken, or spent time together since Sirius had betrayed Remus so badly nearly two weeks ago. That was the longest time they'd spent apart during school. And it was killing Sirius not having his best friend around.

To Sirius's surprise James and Peter had kept talking to him and spending time in his company, but James had told him it was just because Remus had insisted on being alone. Claiming that he needed alone time to learn to control himself better.

"_Clearly he doesn't want to risk kissing someone he doesn't want to kiss, just because the wolf's desperate."_ Sirius thought bitterly. _"Oh Merlin damn it. James is right. I'll apologize."_ Sirius thought in defeat.

He stood up and walked to where Remus was sitting. Remus looked up when he heard the footsteps and his face darkened. He was going to stand up but Sirius stopped him.

"Please Remus wait. I really need to talk to you. Can we...please...go somewhere we can talk without risking having a cranky librarian biting our heads off?"

Remus's looked changed a bit at Sirius's shameless begging and desperate face. His features softened and he knotted his head.

"Thank you." Sirius mouthed and followed when Remus walked out of the library.

They went down the hallway and found an abandoned classroom.

Remus beckoned Sirius inside. Once they were inside Remus put up locking and silencing spell. Sirius's mouth fell open in shock.

"_Oh god he's going to curse me."_ He thought and started reaching for his wand.

"Don't worry Sirius. I'm not going to hex you. Leave your wand." Remus said and his voice sounded hoarse.

"_No wonder he hasn't spoken to anyone in days." _Sirius thought.

"That's good. Got me kind of scared there for a moment." He told Remus.

"What do you want Sirius?" Remus asked wanting to get straight to business.

"I...I wanted to. Okay first please don't say anything until I finish. I've been getting this speech together nearly two weeks and I need to get it out." Sirius started to say. Remus knotted his head, agreeing to keep silent.

Sirius drew a deep breath _"Either he'll hate me and never speak to me again for what I'm about to tell him or he'll hate me and kill me instantly. I'm hoping for the first._" Sirius thought then he exhaled slowly.

"I'm so, so very sorry for what I did Remus. I shouldn't have told Snape the things I did and giving him every means necessary for him to find out about you. I know you feel betrayed and...hurt and I totally get that. What I did to you was low even for me. I just oh Merlin...I _wanted_ to hurt you the way you had hurt me. You're going to ask me how you hurt me and I'll tell you." Sirius paused still not sure if he wanted to lose his best friend forever. But knew he'd explode if he didn't get his feelings out soon. "That day in the hallway. When you...when you kissed me. You gave me hope Remus. Hope that you might have feelings for me... the way I've feelings for you. The way I've had feelings for you since we were fourteen. Then the next day when I finally managed to speak to you...you broke my hope completely. You told me you would have kissed anyone like that. That it had just been the wolf wanting some action. I had hoped against hope that it had just been because _you_ liked _me_. And when I found out it wasn't I was hurt. So hurt. So I hurt you back. I know you hate me now and you don't want to be my friend after this but I just had to tell you how I feel. I've been hiding it for so long, out of fear of losing you completely, and I just couldn't anymore. So..." Sirius closed his eyes not wanting to look at his friend when he rejected him. "...just hit me." He ended his speech expecting to get a punch every second now. But what he got sure wasn't a punch.

Remus stared when Sirius started his speech, after he'd followed him into the abandoned classroom.

Remus had spent the last two weeks trying to learn to control himself better. He'd tried to forget how much Sirius had hurt him that day, betraying him like this, and sank into his studies. He had isolated himself from his friends. Both because he needed alone time to learn the necessary self control so the wolf wouldn't break out next month like he had the month before, and also because he couldn't be around Sirius right now. He'd finally found the answers he'd been looking for about self control in some muggle Yoga books, that for some reason were in the library. And he'd started studying them conscientiously and feeling the results in better self control day by day.

Now he needed every inch of that self control not to jump at Sirius when he ended his speech.

_"He has feeling for me. Feelings feelings. Feelings for me the same way I've feelings for him. Only he doesn't know that. I need to tell him."_

Remus looked at Sirius face, who still had his eyes closed looking like he was waiting for a punch and said in a low voice.

"I wouldn't have kissed just anyone Sirius."

Sirius opened his eyes and stared at him in awe, not saying anything so Remus continued.

"Only you. And it wasn't the wolf. Well, he helped, if he hadn't been so demanding I wouldn't have kissed you. But _I_ wanted to kiss _you _Sirius. Not just the wolf. I wanted to. And thanks to the wolf I did. And..." Remus hesitated but decided that since he was that far he might as well go all the way. "...I've feelings for you too."

_"He has feelings for me. He wanted to kiss me. I did so not expect this."_ Sirius thought upon hearing Remus's last words.

"Why've you never..." He started to ask but Remus interrupted him.

"...never told you?" Remus asked then answered the question himself. "The same reason, I guess, you never told me. I didn't want to lose you Sirius. I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend if I told you I'd feelings for you, so I just didn't. I would rather have you as just my friend and wanting you to be more in secrecy than loosing you completely."

"Good guess." Was all Sirius could muster since Remus had explained the reason for why he hadn't told him in better ways than Sirius ever could had.

"Now it's my turn." Remus said. "If you had feeling for me since we were fourteen then why did you...you know? With all those girls?" Remus said referring to Sirius's active sex life with members of the opposite sex.

"I couldn't tell you my feelings. Was so sure I would lose you like you just explained. So I tried to be with girls to bury these feelings. It didn't work though. I've got a really good imagination and I would imagine you every time..." Sirius blushed a little at his confession and Remus blushed too knowing in what cases Sirius had imagined him "...I was having sex with them. And that was all it ever was, just a fuck. I wanted so much more with you. But couldn't... and sex was the best way to try and erase those feelings."

"But why didn't you have...sex with guys?" Remus asked after a little hesitation.

"Too risky. What if they would decide to tell someone? I would have been the next target in the oh so nice pureblood sport of "bashing everyone that aren't like us". Remember what happened to Joshua Galeb and Valens Victor in our fourth year? Victor was a pureblood but not a traditional one and Galeb was muggle born. They came out as a couple together. A few days later Victor was found bashed and Galeb...Galeb was killed. They only bashed Victor because his family is in high respects. I see him once in a while. He was really beautiful, now his face is like a painting after Picasso. His family took him out of school and "cured" him of his homosexuality. Now he's married to a nice but not so pretty pureblood girl and they have a little boy. But he's not happy. That's why I didn't have sex with guys and also why I've never come out. Although I've known I was gay since...forever." Sirius said. He'd remembered Victor and Galeb's story and decided to tell Remus it so he would fully understand what might happen if they became a couple and decided to come out.

"What about you Remus. When did you know you had feelings for me and when did you know you were gay."

"You have to remember that the lycanthrope made me precocious. So to your first question. At the end of our first year is when I knew I had feelings for you. Around the same time you all found out about me. That's why I didn't want you to make your Animagus a dog. And about being gay, around the same time. But I lived in denial with those feelings for three years. During our first year I thought I was too young. So I didn't admit to them until our fourth year, when I caught myself constantly staring at your arse and wanting to kiss you."

Sirius chuckled at Remus's confession.

"If you would have done something about wanting to kiss me right away, you would have saved us both a lot of trouble." Sirius became serious. "But I need to know now if you'll forgive me my betrayal?"

Remus didn't say anything he just knotted his head.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes." Remus said his voice husk. Looking Sirius in the eyes. Sirius swallowed down the lump in his throat that he got from Remus's intense stare .

"What do we do now?" He asked Remus knowing he didn't need to explain this any further.

Remus didn't say anything as he kept looking Sirius deep in the eyes, and started to walk towards him slowly closing the distance between them.

Remus was in seventh heaven and he felt that his newly learn self control was starting to slip away during his and Sirius's conversation. When Sirius seemed to be out of questions and him too and Sirius final question came from his mouth.

"What do we do now?" Then Remus simply kept looking him in the eyes and decided he would let his self control slip a bit further. He walked towards Sirius.

He watched as Sirius started to walk towards him too.

When they met in the middle, closing the distance between them, they embraced each other and their lips met in a kiss. Perhaps not the most innocent kiss there was but it would have been suitable for church compared to their frantic kiss over two weeks ago. But that didn't last long.

Soon their kiss became more heated and Remus lost the little control he'd been holding on to.

He pushed Sirius up against the nearest wall, pushing himself flush against him. Sirius answered eagerly. Then Remus started to tug at his shirt, and put his hand inside Sirius's shirt feeling Sirius's bare skin against his palms. Sirius moaned at the feeling and dug his hands in Remus's light brown hair. But when Remus started to tug at Sirius belt buckle, trying to loosen his pants, Sirius panicked a bit. He tried to brake their embrace and push Remus away but Remus was too strong.

"Remus... Remus!" He managed to yell and Remus startled broke their contact.

"Oh Merlin Sirius. I'm so sorry. I...I lost control. I promised I wouldn't lose control with you again." Remus started to apologize devastated.

"Hey...hey." Sirius said in a soothing tone and took Remus face between his hands. "It's fine. No harm done. I didn't have anything against this. It was so great I'm at loss for words. It's just that I'm not ready to go this far..." Sirius showed Remus the almost loose belt on his pants. "...with you yet. Firstly I think we should get to know each other as a couple better first and secondly..." Sirius pointed at the abandoned, empty classroom they were in. "...I don't fancy my first time with another man against a stone wall or on a stone floor. I've heard the first time can be a bit...painful. So I think bed is in order for the first time. And thirdly I think you need to get some more self control first. I imagine that you've never done it with a girl...or anyone because you're afraid you would get too rough right?"

"Right." Remus told him.

"And although I've always fancied getting it rough. Which is something, by the way, that's near impossible to get girls to do...go rough...or at least as rough as I would like it. Again I don't think it's something that we should do the first time around. But later after I've gotten used to anal sex I wouldn't mind sex against a stone wall or any kind of rough sex you can think of." Sirius ended his explanations with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Remus couldn't stop a growl that escaped at Sirius's last words. Then he said in much huskier voice than before.

"You're right Sirius. You usually are. But you've no idea how hard it is for me not to finish what we've started right here. And when you panicked when I started to loosen your belt buckle you only made it worse." Remus leaned in and buried his face in the crook of Sirius neck, smelling him intensely. "Do you have any idea how good you smell when you get afraid? Even better than you do usually. The first time you transformed with me and you were afraid Moony would bite you, you smelled so good."

"You remember that?" Sirius asked him taken aback. "I thought you didn't remember much from your transformations."

"I remember a lot more than I tell you or care to tell you. It's just a part that I'm not willing to share, I'm afraid I'll scare you, and the only way to get your guys of my back is telling you I don't remember."

"Oh." Sirius said. "Will you tell me from now one since we...we are right?" Sirius asked Remus not sure.

"A couple?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"Oh hell yes we are. I'm not letting you go now that I know you have feelings for me too. And I won't for as long as you will have me."

Sirius heart jumped in glee at Remus's word.

"I will have you forever if you want me to." He whispered.

"I want you to." Remus whispered back. Then he added a bit more playfully. "And if you fancy rough sex that's what you'll get once I've gotten you used to anal sex. Do you have any idea how hot I got when you said that."

"I'm glad you want me. And I can imagine it's similar to the hotness I'm feeling and quite frankly I can't wait for you to...break me in."

"But not yet?" Remus asked him to clarify.

"Not yet. Let's wait a little. It's the right thing to do."

Remus broke their contact again. And started to walk towards the door.

"I'm totally gonna ruin the moment now. But it's lunchtime and I'm starving. And also I won't be able to control myself much longer if we stay here alone."

"Understandable." Sirius told him. "I'm starving to. But we need to talk about one more thing."

"What?" Remus asked him.

"We are a couple now. But what do we do? Keep it secret our come out? Just tell James and Peter?"

"I..." Remus started to say then thought of Sirius earlier story. "Coming out officially didn't end good for Victor and Galeb. And the Wizarding world doesn't approve of homosexuality."

"No official outing then. I told you this story, quite frankly, so you would understand what might happen but it's going to be hard keeping my hands off you in public." Sirius admitted. "How about..." Sirius started to say but Remus caught in once again.

"James and Peter?" Remus sighed their names. "I...I don't think they'll understand or accept. Most people are homophobic. I think it would be reckless of us not to assume they are too. Maybe we can try to fish for their opinion and tell them in the future."

"So we keep it a complete secret then?" Sirius asked to be sure.

"Yes." Remus said sad for not being able to tell everyone that this gorgeous man that he was standing in the room with was now his...and his alone.

"I wish we could scream it from the rooftops." Sirius said him.

"Me too." Remus agreed But for now..."

Sirius finished the sentence for him.

"It's nobody's business but ours."

The rest of their seventh year, Sirius and Remus spent together in secrecy and graduated, with excellent grades, from Hogwart's in the spring.

They got themselves a little house outside of London to live in, buying it together, but it was the only house they could afford together. Sirius wanted to buy a penthouse in central London but Remus couldn't afford it. The only money he owed was his little life savings. Sirius whom had inherited his uncle was well set and despite really wanting this penthouse gave in so Remus wouldn't feel bad about not affording the penthouse.

They told their friends they were renting the house and even had separated bedrooms to complete the delusion. Despite the fact that they never spent night apart from each other.

After the summer Sirius started his Auror training along with James.

Remus finally got a job at Flourish & Blotts, because despite having good education, his school reports talked about a frequent illness. That made people who interviewed him suspect he might be a werewolf so no one was willing to hire him. But Flourish, one of the two owners, didn't care about that. He saw a good employee in Remus so he hired him. Also he had a brother with lycanthropes so "I know the prejudice shown against werewolves and I don't want to be one of those people", he told Remus after he'd given him the job.

So Sirius and Remus started their adulthood life together. Getting the feeling right away it might not be as boring they had suspected. But they still didn't suspect how much un-boring their adulthood life would become soon.

TBC

The boys are together at last. I think that deserves a review. Do you? If you do think so then prettiest please review.


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I'm only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count: **  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, language, drama, slash, smut!!!  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line Between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

I just realised I made a huge mistake in this chapter and some small one's too. I made it sound like "Sirius" told Voldemort where Lily and James were hiding as soon as he was made their Secret Keeper. But apparently there was a week between those events so I've changed it and am re-posting this chapter. Chapter 10 will be here in few hours.

Chapter 9. – The Beginning of the End

"Remus?" Sirius called when he walked into their cottage after another really difficult day in the Auror training.

Nearly two years had gone by since him and Remus, along with their friends, James, Peter and Lily had graduated from Hogwart's. Sirius was in his second of four year in Auror training and Remus...well Remus was lucky he had his job at Flourish & Blotts.

James had married Lily soon after graduation and was also in Auror training. Lily was working as a receptionist at St. Mungo's, still trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to do. Peter was also holding a temporary job not sure what he wanted to be when he grew up.

Almost a year ago Voldemort had begun his war openly, after waging it for almost a decade in secrecy. He had attacked Diagon Alley along with his followers. Their targets had been everyone, since those who were on his side had been warned to not be at Diagon Alley that day. Afterwards he had declared an open war against all Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors. The Ministry had declared war back. A few weeks later the Wizarding World was at brutal open war. Voldemort and his followers weren't sparing anyone and the Ministry was trying to fight back but they weren't doing a good job. There were too many traitors within the Ministry, every attack they try to launch on Voldemort failed. The light side seemed bound to lose.

Then Dumbledore stepped in. He had called a bunch of people he trusted and knew for sure weren't Voldemort's followers to a meeting. Amongst those people had been Sirius himself, Remus, James, Lily and Peter. At the meeting Dumbledore had told them his plan. To start an order who would fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters by any means necessary. The two rules he started out with was that they could not speak about the order or it's business outside the order. And anyone who would be caught doing Dark Magic would be handed over to the Ministry immediately. Then he had asked who of them were willing to join. Everyone who he'd called at the meeting signed up without hesitation. Soon afterwards Remus, always the clever one with names, had found the perfect name for this order. He had been thinking about Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes. And named the order the Order of the Phoenix.

"Remus?" Sirius called again.

"In here." Remus's voice answered him, coming from the kitchen. Sirius smiled as he walked into the kitchen and found the smell of a roast. One of the good things of Remus working in a shop was that he rarely had to work late and his work hours were regular. So whenever Sirius came home, Remus would usually have cooked dinner. The few times Sirius came home early he would cook but the fact was he was rubbish at it, so he gladly gave this house chore over to Remus who should have been a professional cook.

"Why are you making roast?" Sirius asked him.

"We're having company tonight remember?" Remus told him. Sirius simply looked at him not remembering at all.

"Oh jeez, Sirius. You forgot?" Remus asked him when he saw the empty expression on Sirius face. When Sirius didn't answer him, he added. "James, Lily and Peter are all coming over for dinner. The first dinner we have together this year. Everyone has been so busy working and doing Order missions that we haven't managed any time together."

"The year 1980..." Sirius said absentminded. "...I'd completely forgotten. I should go change into something more dinner-y and less work-y."

Remus looked him over, wearing his dark red, Auror in training, robes that were very dirty and looked a little burned. He didn't ask what had happened, because sometimes Sirius's work stories gave him nightmares or he couldn't sleep at all worrying over his boyfriend.

"Don't ask." Sirius told him when he saw him looking at his robes.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Put the robes in the dirty laundry and ruffle up "your" bed a little so it looks like you've been sleeping in it. We wanna keep up the appearance." Remus ordered him.

"Will do sir." Sirius said and saluted military style then he added in a teasing tone. "I just love it when you order my around like this...sir." Then he walked close up to Remus and asked him. "Is there something else I can do for you sir?" He asked in an innocent tone.

Remus growled a bit and grabbed Sirius pulling him flush against him and giving him a mind blowing, but a very short kiss, then he pushed him away saying. "You can, not be a tease right now Sirius. You know I can't stand it when you start teasing me and we don't have time for this. They're arriving in fifteen minutes. Go get dressed." He ordered again.

Sirius didn't move straight away still looking at Remus and not breaking his embrace.

"Maybe we should tell them tonight." He said sounding more seriously than he normally did. "We've been together for over two years. I think they should know."

"We don't know how they will react." Remus said not needing to ask Sirius what he was talking about.

"It they don't agree then we don't need them as friends." Sirius said angrily.

"Yes we do Sirius. They aren't just our friends. They're our family. And during these times families need to stick together. And not add to the worrying. And coming out now, that will put us in danger. And they will worry about us even more. About us being killed because we're...gay. This is not the time. This war won't last forever. We will tell them when the war is over."

Sirius sighed knowing that Remus was right.

"You're right Remus. Like always. I will go get changed then. And one order for you sir."

"Mhm." Remus mumbled in agreement. "What?"

"No war or Order talk tonight. All right?"

"Agreed." Remus said and gave Sirius a quick kiss then pushed him gently towards the stairs.

Sirius went upstairs and changed quickly into a set of, bit-fancy-but-still-casual-enough-for-a-dinner-with-friends, robes and went downstairs again. He set the table for Remus, which was something he was good at. And just as Remus took the roast out of the oven the door bell rang.

"Ah...right on time." Remus said. "Will you answer the door ho...Sirius." Remus quickly changed the end of the sentence, shifting gears for the evening. From boyfriend to best friend.

"Will do." Sirius answered him and went to the door. Outside James and Lily were standing close together and behind them a, still too short, Peter peeked.

"Hey guys. Common in." Sirius greeted each of them with a hug when they walked in.

"Hey Sirius." Lily said back once inside from the cold January weather. "It's freezing outside. I don't understand how you and James manage to live through your outdoors exercises every day."

"_Clearly the none war or Order talk rule have been set for her too."_ Sirius thought, "_Otherwise Lily would have started the conversation with something about the war, since that is the new weather talk these days."_

"Guess we just handle the cold better than you darling, sorry." James answered her apologetically, when they walked into the living room.

"I agree with Lily, you two are nuts, I wouldn't want this job if the Minister himself asked me to become an Auror." Remus said when he walked into the living room saying hello to his friends.

"I'm on board with Lily and Remus. Too cold." Peter said.

"Well, the dinner's ready." Remus told them. "The night is young we eat now and talk later."

"Sound like a plan to me mate." James said happily and took the lead into the kitchen were the roast waited for them.

"Whoow...I'm full." Peter said patting his stomach around an hour later.

"Me too." James said and leaned back in the chair. "Thank you so much for this dinner Remus it was..."

"Delicious. Like always Remus. Your natural at this." Lily concluded James's sentence.

"Thank you all." Remus said smiling like always when people complimented his cooking.

"Your best roast so far Remy." Sirius told him looking his lover in the eyes.

For a second Remus started back at him, then, remembering the company he broke the contact. "How about we move into the living room before we're unable to move?" He suggested and everyone agreed to that, moving reluctantly to the living room.

Once seated a sleepy silence settled over everyone. Remus's dinner had been a bit too good. Everyone had eaten so much that now all they really wanted to do was to take a nap.

Then Lily broke the silence.

"My and James have news and we weren't going to tell you tonight but I just can't hold my big mouth shut." She looked lovingly at James and asked him.

"You wanna tell them or should I?"

"Now?" James asked her. Lily knotted her head.

"Tell them together?" James asked. Lily knotted her head again and then they told their friends the news.

"We're pregnant."

Peter's eyes widened comically.

Sirius jaws dropped.

Remus smiled.

"Congratulations." He said and stood up to give Lily and James a hug. Sirius and Peter quickly followed and after congratulations had been given Remus said.

"I think that this baby is going to bring you a lot of happiness."

"Did he tell what he wanted?" Remus asked Sirius as they raised up the familiar steps in Hogwart's that lead to the Headmaster's office.

"Just that he needed to see us face to face. That it was urgent." Sirius answered him.

"What do you think He did now?"

"Don't know but we're about to find out." Sirius said as they burst through Dumbledore's door. Not bothering to knock. Dumbledore had told them some time ago to just come on in when he called for them.

"Ah Remus...Sirius." Dumbledore said smiling when he saw them. "Have a seat." He offered them and pointed at the two unoccupied chairs in the room. Remus looked around. Lily and James were sitting in two of the chairs. They stood up when they saw Remus and Sirius and greeted them whole heartily. The Order missions had taken up so much of their time that the four friends had barely seen each other since their dinner in January. They all took a seat after greeting each other. Remus looked at his friends and then noticed the other company that was in the room.

Lily was now eight months pregnant and had her hand on her stomach. Next to her and James another couple was seated. The Longbottoms, Frank and Alice. Remus looked at the heavily pregnant Alice wondering how far along she was. They were part of the Order, had been at the meeting when Dumbledore had founded the Order. Sirius also knew them from work. They were two years his seniors in the Auror department. They had been graduated from the program around the same time the war had broken out.

"Tee?" Dumbledore asked them.

"No thanks." Sirius said hurriedly.

"What's this all about Dumbledore?" Remus asked him. "Why are Frank and Alice here?

"I asked them to come. Like I asked James and Lily. Dumbledore started to say. "We don't have a lot of time. So I'll explain without delay. This morning I went to see a woman named Sybill Trelawney about a job, as a Divination teacher. She is the great-great-granddaughter of the great seer Cassandra Trelawney. I thought she might have inherited some of that power. I was greatly disappointed. She didn't have any ability. But when I was about to leave she fell into a trance. A real trance and she made a prophecy. I decided after this performance to give her the job. The Ministry got an alert as happens when a real prophecy is made and it's already been stored in the Ministry."

"That's...very interesting Dumbledore but what has this to do with us?" James asked him.

"I'm getting there James." Dumbledore told him then continued. "The prophecy involved the Dark Lord and the coming of the one with the power to vanquish him. The one is to be borne to those who have defied him three times. Born as the seventh month dies. I made the calculation quickly, realising that this prophecy might imply to two to-be parents only. The Ministry won't figure that out since they don't know about all the times the parents to-be have confronted Voldemort since some of those time happened while they were working for the Order. But Voldemort will realise to whom the prophecy refers to soon."

"How will he do that?" Frank asked.

"I'm afraid someone was spying on my meeting with Trelawney. But the owner of the Hog's Head were we met caught him and threw him out. I'm not sure he heard the whole prophecy but enough so Voldemort will make the math... and get two."

"And who are the par..." Lily started to ask then she looked at Alice and herself and a strange expression came on her face.

"Alice when are you due?" She asked her.

"And the end of July why do you ask?" Alice told her.

"I'm due at the end of July too. And my and James have in fact defied Him three times."

Realisation dawned on Alice's face and she said in a low voice. "So have my and Frank."

"The prophecy is about our kids." James said.

Dumbledore simply knotted his head gravely.

"Who was the spy and how do you know he's working for Voldemort?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"The owner of the Hog's Head didn't know the name. But he remembered him from his school years. Told me he graduated almost two years ago, a Slytherin, wears black button down robes..." Dumbledore started to say slowly. "black, dirty looking hair and an eagle nose."

"Snape." Sirius hissed and Remus had n hard time suppressing his growl. Frank and Alice didn't know he was a werewolf, otherwise he would have given in and growled.

Lily's expression went from weird to betrayed.

"He wouldn't..." she started to say.

"He isn't your friend anymore Lily." Dumbledore told her. "He's not the boy you knew. I know you were friends...but that's the past. He's joined with Voldemort. I've witnesses that put him on the scene of several Death Eaters attacks. I've talked to him in person and he didn't say anything to prove he's a Death Eater now but he didn't tell anything to prove me wrong either."

"How could the witnesses see him? The Death Eaters were masks."

James shook his head when he told her. "They are strong enough now and feared enough so they don't need the masks."

The truth finally hid Lily full time and she hid her face in her hands. "Oh god no." She whispered. "Severus."

"I'm truly sorry Lily. I tried to get him on our side but..." Dumbledore told her then stopped mid sentence like he was at loss for words.

The room filled with silence as the news sunk in full time and they started to realise what it meant.

"The babies" Remus started to say breaking the silence. He couldn't believe this was happening. James and Lily's baby was supposed to bring them happiness not...this.

"He will come after them." Dumbledore told them. "As soon as he's done the math."

"We can't stop him." Alice said.

"We'll have to hide." Frank declared.

"I agree with Frank." James said, "To hide is the best solution."

"But how?" Lily asked.

"How can they hide form the most powerful dark wizard alive?" Sirius pondered

Dumbledore had been watching the exchange silently but now he answered Sirius's question.

"I'm not trying to sound like an egoist, but I know how you'll hide from the most powerful dark wizard alive."

"How?" Lily asked again.

Dumbledore gave her a small smile and a little of his usually ever present twinkle returned to his eyes.

"With my help."

"I miss Lily and James" Remus whispered when he was resting in Sirius's arms after they'd made love.

It had been six months since Lily and James had went into hiding along with Alice and Frank Longbottom. Dumbledore had helped them to hide very well... at least for the time being. Now he was spending a lot of his time trying to find a way to hide them completely from Voldemort, whom according to the sources was making his Death Eaters look for them night and day, even going after the likeliest tracks himself.

Both Lily and Alice had given birth at the end of July. Alice shortly before midnight on the 30'th and Lily a few hours after her on the 31'st. Thus making the prophecy match for their sons. Dumbledore had told Remus and Sirius they've both given birth to healthy baby boys. Lily and James had named their son Harry James Potter. Frank and Alice's son name was Neville.

"I miss them too." Sirius whispered back at him. Pulling him closer to him. "We haven't even seen little Harry yet."

"Dumbledore doesn't want to risk anything. That's why their location is only known by him."

"It his attentions were to keep us out of the loop like this, like he doesn't trust us. Then why did he tell us about the situation to begin with?"

"Probably figured out that James would tell us anyway. Which he would've. Dumbledore knows we don't have any secrets from each other." Remus said giving Sirius the most likely explanation in his opinion.

"Yes he would've told us. Dumbledore was just making sure they didn't waste time to come visit us and tell us what was going on before they went into hiding." Sirius agreed to Remus's explanation. "But you're not right about the keeping secrets part. We've kept a secret from them."

"Yes we have."

"We should've told them that night when we invited them to dinner."

"Yes we should."

"Now it's too late."

"Don't say that." Remus said harshly turning around so he was facing Sirius. "We'll see them again and we'll have another dinner together. Then we will tell them."

Sirius knotted his head and gave Remus a kiss.

"You're right. Like always. We'll be able to see them again."

"And then we will tell them." Remus told him.

"And then we will tell them." Sirius agreed.

Sirius head was spinning.

Dumbledore had called him to a meeting. When he'd come inside his office James and Lily had been there, with now a fourteen month old Harry. Sirius had been surprised beyond. He'd not expected to be seeing his friends. Let alone their son. Lily had allowed him to hold Harry and Sirius had hold him in his arms while Dumbledore had told him about his newest plan in hiding Lily, James and little Harry. It had been complicated but basically the spell, called the Fidelius charm involved them hiding in one place and telling one person about where they were hiding. The secret would then be locked within that person and no one would be able to find them unless that person, the Secret Keeper, gave up the location of the place. James had wanted him to be the Secret Keeper.

Sirius had thought about it then he'd said yes. He would be able to keep the secret. He wouldn't tell anyone, not even Remus.

Sirius had then been allowed to leave but before he'd left James had asked him one more thing. If he would like to be Harry's godfather.

Sirius hadn't hesitated before saying yes.

On his way out of the castle he'd run into Flitwick. He was the new Charms teacher and a part of the Order. He'd stopped Sirius needing to talk to him.

"_A rumour has been rising within the Order Sirius." _He'd told him.

"_You shouldn't listen to rumours."_ Sirius had answered him.

"_This is a rumour hard to ignore. That there is a traitor within the Order, and that has only gotten stronger now that Dumbledore pulled Lily and James from their hiding place. Apparently He was getting close to them. And some people have been whispering, Sirius you know I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't find it necessary, I'm not the one to spread rumours like this."_

"_Who are they saying it is?" _Sirius has demanded needing to know.

"_Remus. Some are saying that Remus is the traitor."_

Now Sirius's head was spinning. Could it be true? Could Remus be a traitor? They'd not seen much of each other over the last months. Dumbledore had them on separate missions, that they weren't allowed to talk to anyone about. Not even each other. But could Remus really have turned to Voldemort? It was only a rumour. But rumours usually came from some true place. And Remus was a werewolf after all. A dark magical creature. And dark magical creatures were usually drawn to the dark arts. Or the one practising them. Sirius knew Voldemort had recruited werewolves into his army. Could he have recruited Remus?

Right now it seemed very plausible.

Remus was confused and feeling more hurt than ever in his live.

There had been a big Order meeting on October 30'th, where everyone had been brought up to date on what was happening within the Order.

Dumbledore had done a spell six days earlier that now hid James, Lily and Harry completely. Their location was hidden within one person. A Secret Keeper. Dumbledore hadn't told them who the Secret Keeper was. But everyone knew it was Sirius.

A member of the Order had walked up to Remus after the meeting. Remus hadn't been able to say hello to Sirius whom had been attending the meeting. He'd had to go as soon as it was over attending some mission for Dumbledore. Remus was pressed for time but had giving himself some time to listen to this member of the Order.

The news had been surprising to say at least.

Apparently there was a rumour going on about a traitor. And some people were saying that person was Sirius.

Remus didn't understand how that was possible. Sirius had never been drawn to the dark arts before. But he did come from a family of dark wizards. Maybe his inheritage was coming into the daylight.

The more Remus thought about this the more it seemed to make sense. And Sirius had been made Lily's and James's Secret Keeper. He'd run straight to Voldemort as soon as he could and tell him their location and then...

_"Oh Merlin no!"_ Remus thought desperately.

Lily and James were dead.

Remus was in shock. He'd just heard the news. Voldemort had found their place on Halloween and killed them both. But when he'd tried to kill Harry something had went wrong. The killing curse had backfired somehow. Lily and James's house in Godric Hollow, where they'd been hiding, had been destroyed and Voldemort was dead. But somehow Harry had survived.

Now the whole Wizarding world was celebrating the defeat of Voldemort. A defeat that a fifteen month old baby had managed when a bunch of grown up, very talented wizards couldn't had.

Remus didn't understand any of this. But one thing he did understand. Sirius had been Lily and James's Secret Keeper. He'd told Voldemort were to find them. He was the traitor, and now a murderer. But not only had he been involved in the murder of his best friends. He'd also blown up a street full of Muggles...and Peter.

Sirius had fled after Voldemort had been defeated. Peter had gone after him. He'd managed to corner him in a street full of Muggles. And in a desperate attempt to escape Sirius had blown up the whole street. Killing twelve muggles and Peter. Thirteen innocent lives. When the Ministry had arrived Sirius had just been standing there laughing like a madman.

Dumbledore had given witness to that he'd been there when James had asked Sirius to be their secret keeper and he'd shown James and Lily how to do the Fidelius charm. And that James had done the spell with Sirius on the 24'th of October. That had been Dumbledore witness but the rest was easy to figure out. Soon after the Fidelius charm had been done Sirius had gone to Voldemort and told him the location. Then Voldemort had attacked on Halloween with these consequences. No trial had been needed over Sirius. He'd been sentences to a life in Azkaban on the spot. According to what Remus had heard Sirius hadn't made any attempt to defend himself. He'd just stood there laughing.

Sirius hadn't only become a dark wizard. He'd also gone mad.

Now Remus was sitting in his living room, across from Dumbledore as he finished telling him the events of the previous night.

"And Harry?" Remus asked frozen in shock.

"He'll be living with Lily's sister and her family. I think it's for the best that he doesn't stay in our world. He's become an instant celebrity. A legend. That is not a healthy situation for any child to grow up in. The effects it would have on him..."

"He'd be spoiled." Remus guessed at what Dumbledore's next words would be.

"Right you are my boy. He would be. I think this is the best solution."

"You're right. It is. Sirius..." Remus had to pause at the name. "...is his godfather. But he's not around. Everyone in James's family are...dead. Lily's sister is the only one he has."

"And I'm confident she will take good care of him." Dumbledore said then he stood up. "Now I must go. There is much still to sort out. I will check up on you." He said and laid his hand on Remus's shoulder. "You'll take care?"

Remus knotted dumbfounded.

Dumbledore went to the fireplace and flooed out. Once he was gone Remus seemed to get back to live. He started crying. A heartbroken, grieve ridden cry.

He grieved for James and Lily and Peter.

But mostly he grieved for Sirius. His lover who he thought he'd know better than anyone. But clearly he hadn't known him at all. He'd lost the love of his live. Not to death but to the Dark Arts. That was worse than if Sirius would have died. He was lost to him despite being alive. No one came back from being this deep in the Dark Arts. Sirius was lost to him. Forever.

A year went by.

Remus fell into a deep depression after loosing his friends...his family...his lover. Loosing everything. He stopped going to work. Not finding the desire to get up in the morning to go to work. Finally he received a letter from Flourish. A letter of resignation, Remus threw it away after he read it. Not caring. He spent his time sitting around thinking about his and Sirius's time together. Trying to figure out the point where Sirius had turned...evil...there was no other word to describe it. He'd killed thirteen people directly. And helped murdering his best friend and his wife. The man who was like brother to him. Tried to murder their child. He had gone evil. Remus obsessed about this. He didn't think of anything else. When? How? Why? He didn't find any answers.

Then a year from James and Lily's death he had a visit.

There was a knock on the cottage door. His and Sirius's cottage. Remus got up from the chair he'd been sitting in like he was in a trance. He opened the door and outside it Dumbledore stood.

Remus stared at him.

Dumbledore gave him a small smile then he asked.

"Well my dear boy, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Remus stepped aside wordlessly and Dumbledore walked into the living room. Remus followed him. Then he remembered his manners.

"Please Albus." His voice sounded strange and hoarse, even in his own ears."Have a seat."

"Thank you Remus." Dumbledore said and took a seat. Remus sat back in his chair not knowing what to say to him.

"I'm so sorry I've not been to see you Remus. This year has gone by so fast. Trials, questionings... all in order to get the last of Voldemort's followers off the street and into Azkaban."

"It's all right." Remus said staring at nothing in particular not looking at Dumbledore. "I've needed some alone time." Then he looked puzzled at Dumbledore.

"What do you mean _this year_?"

Dumbledore sighed softly like he'd been expecting something in the line of this just not this bad.

"Remus it's been a year since James and Lily were killed. Today is Halloween. I heard that you were let go from your job. That you just stopped showing up to work and they didn't have a choice but to replace you. No one's seen you for a year. You've been closing yourself in here like a recluse."

"Yeah." Remus answered in a hollow voice. "I guess I have."

Dumbledore leaned forward and put his hand on Remus's shoulder. "I'm telling you this in the kindest way possible Remus. You need to snap out of this. Start living again. Burying yourself alive in this house...stop living your life... it won't bring them back. None of them.

Remus looked Dumbledore in the eyes. And for the first time in a year the haze seem to lift a little. He saw the truth in Dumbledore's words.

"You're right." He told him

"I know this has been very difficult for you. You lost everyone in your life in less than 24 hours. But now it's time to move on. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"_There is something he can do_." Remus though. Then he said out loud.

"There is. If I can say goodbye to my old live then I can start my new life. And for me to say goodbye to my old life I need to say goodbye to my friends. I need to visit James's and Lily's graves. See Peter's mom and most importantly... And that's where you'll have to help me."

"Anything Remus."

Remus looked at Dumbledore a determinded expression on his face.

"I need you to help me get a visit to Sirius."

Remus came home and for the first time in a year he really looked around the little cottage. The mess was unbelievable. How had he allowed this to become this way?

Dumbledore had managed to get Remus a visit to Sirius in Azkaban. They day of the visit came and Remus, already gone to visit James's and Lily's graves and see Peter's mother, went there hopeful. When he got to Azkaban and saw Sirius the hope died. It hadn't been because of the Dementors outside Sirius's chamber door. It had been because of Sirius. Remus had known Sirius's gotten mad. But he'd never suspected he was this mad.

Sirius had been speaking to himself. Something about treachery, and death...that they were all dead. And explosion. The rat... the bloody rat. He'd said that most often and the word switch.

Remus understood everything but that last word. Sirius was reliving the night of his friends death. How his treachery had got them killed. But he didn't look guilty about it just...nonchalant...like he didn't care. He had even sniggered and laughed every once and a while between his ramblings

Seeing Sirius like this made Remus realise that he must let go of Sirius for once and all. He decided that very moment to never visit him again.

Now Remus was back home and looked at the mess that had piled up over the last year. Then he raised his wand and went to work.

Remus cleaned up every piece of trash lying around. Then he went on to pack away Sirius's stuff. He didn't throw it away. He put it in the attic. Stashing it away and then did his best to forget it was there.

The very next day Remus went on a job hunt. It took him nearly a week but finally he found a job in a second hand bookstore in Muggle London. Remus dedicated himself completely to the job. Working all day every day. Tireless in finding the books the clients wanted and books that they hadn't thought of asking about yet.

He determinedly pushed away the memories of James, Lily, Peter and Sirius. Trying to forget in an attempt to get the grieve, the hurt, to stop. To get his broken and burned heart to heal. But despite his best efforts the memories would come hunting him during the night. In the form of dreams. First Remus took a lot of dreamless potion, when he started to form an immunity to it, he simply cut back on his sleep.

With these methods Remus managed to pull his life together enough for him to stay sane. Getting some sort of a new life.

And living this new, sort of life, 12 years went by.

TBC.

I couldn't live with myself when I realised these mistakes I did. I needed to fix them since I'm nothing but loyal to the books when I'm writing my fictions. I try to keep them as close to the real deal as possible. So review and tell me what you thought of this improvement.


	10. Reunited

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I'm only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count: **  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, language, drama, slash.  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line Between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

Hi everyone. This is the longest chapter so far in the story. And will probably be the longest chapter in the whole story. This was also the most difficult chapter I've ever written and it has never taken me such a long time to write one chapter. Harry Potter and the Prisoner from Azkaban has been sitting next to me for reference during this whole ordeal that was writing this chapter. I also realised I'd made some mistake in chapter 9 while writing this one so I fixed them and reposted it. But now I've finished this chapter and I'm finally posting it. I think it turned out all right. But I would love your opinions on the matter so when you're finished reading, please review.

Also I'm leaving the country for nearly two weeks on Tuesday. I'm going to Italy and Switzerland. I won't be taking my computer with me so I won't post more chapters until I get back but now there are only 3 chapters left. But I promise I'll try to write something so I'll be able to post soon after I get home.

Super thanks to everyone that have read and/or reviewed so far. I'm so happy about all the positive reviews I've been getting with this story. But enough of my never ending rambling. Here is chapter 10.

Chapter 10 – Reunited

"Name?"

"Remus John Lupin."

"Age?"

"33"

"Gender?"

Remus glared at the Ministry questioner when she asked him that obvious question, in her sickly sugar sweet voice.

"Well obviously male!" He snapped at her.

The woman gave him a smile as sickly sweet as her voice and then drew up her wand, uttering a hex that gave Remus a small shock. Remus flinched when the shock went through his body.

"Do not talk back at me werewolf." The woman said a little danger that matched terribly with her sugary voice crept into it. "Well then let's try that one again shall we hmm? Gender?"

"Male." Remus said in an expressionless tone.

"Year and date of birth?"

"March 10, 1960"

"Age when infected?"

"Seven years old."

"Well that's interesting..." the woman said turning to her fellow questioner that still hadn't said a word. "...usually they don't live through puberty if they are infected before it. The transformation during the teenage years become too much for the body and it gives in." Then she turned to Remus

"Am I not right _Mr _Lupin?"

"Yes you are Miss Umbridge, that's usually is what happens. But I'm stronger than I look."

Umbridge smiled that terrible smile again and went back to her question sheet.

"Do you know the name of the werewolf that infected you?"

"Yes."

"Name?"

"Fenrir Greyback." Remus said shuttering to having to say the name out loud.

"Was there a reason that he bit you or was it just random?"

"He had a reason. My father..."

"John Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Whom died of dragon pox in 1979 along with his wife Alison?"

"Yes."

"All right then, please, continue."

Remus nearly growled, feeling irritation creeping up on him over this woman, constant interruptions.

"My father offended him and since Greyback is known for his _liking_ of children, he bit me to get back of my father instead of biting my father."

"Oh yes Greyback's liking of children. _"__Bite them young, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards._"That is what he says right?"

"Yes. Afterwards...after my first full moon he came to my parents offering to take my off their hands. Thankfully they refused and Greyback already having plenty of other potential clients laying around, during that time he was "recruiting" werewolves for You-Know-How's army, so he left it at that."

"Thankfully?" Umbridge said raising an eyebrow in surprise

"Yes otherwise I would be like him."

"You are like him, you're a werewolf."

"But I'm not the monster like him. I've never bitten anyone, killed anyone or hurt anyone...not as a werewolf anyway. But as a normal teenage boy I did get into fights."

"But you did come close to hurting someone once didn't you? The incident with Mr. Snape?"

"I admit that I...in my werewolf form, nearly attacked Snape but he got rescued in time."

"By your friend at the time? Mr. Potter."

Hearing the name of his friend thrown casually around like this made a lump form in Remus's throat. He swallowed it down and answered.

"Yes. My other friend at the time..." Remus drew a deep breath knowing he would regret this later "...Sirius Black thought it would be... funny to tell Snape that if he went to the Whopping Willow and pressed it's trunk with a stick and went into the tunnels he would find out where I went to every month. But he shared the joke with James Potter and James rescued Snape."

"I see. But if Mr. Potter hadn't rescued Mr. Snape you would have attacked him probably killing him right?"

"I guess the wolf would have. What I become every month and who I'm right now sitting in front of you is in my opinion not the same thing. After the full moon comes up I'm not in control of what the wolf does until it disappears beyond the horizon again.

"So the...wolf..." Umbridge paused like to show that in her opinion Remus's opinion was bullshit "...would've killed Snape."

"Most likely yes."

"Hmm..." Umbridge said sceptical.

"Miss Umbridge. I admit that sometimes I've issues controlling my anger. I admit that I get irritated. I admit that sometimes I've been known to yell at people even throw things around and hit things...dead things...furniture and stuff like that. I'll even admit that there has been times I've wanted to hurt people...even kill it. But the difference between me and Greyback is that I've never acted upon this wanting. I've never hurt, bitten or killed anyone. And that's the different between Greyback and my. I don't act upon my desires. When the moon isn't full I've got the werewolf in a leash...a very, very short leash. I don't allow it to run around freely all the time like Greyback does."

Umbridge scrambled something on her paper.

"I see. But you're still a monster Mr. Lupin."

Remus got so angry at these words that, for the first time since Hogwart's being taunted by Snape, he wanted to kill someone and was seriously thinking about acting on it. He drew a calming breath.

"You don't have to tell my Miss Umbridge. I'm aware of that fact every second of every day."

"Let's continue with the question list. Do you have access to the Wolfsbane potion?"

"No?"

"What do you do then during the full moon?"

"I have an accommodation in the basement of the cottage that I own. And to answer your question." Remus passed Umbridge a paper across the table.

"Here is the lease to the house when I bought it after graduating Hogwarts'. I had some money saved and used them to buy the house. I have an accommodation in the basement of the cottage. It's concrete and steel clad. I made it myself and I know my strength. I made Merlin damned sure it would hold. I've shackles in the wall. A friend of mine helps me, she puts the shackles on me and locks me in and I stay in this room during the three days and nights the moon is full. I've got a bed in there too where I sleep during the day. Afterward this friend of mine helps to fix me up."

"Very well that sounds reasonable. We'll check out the accommodation and if it passes our inspection you can keep staying there during the full moon. Otherwise you'll have to report here every full moon and stay in the Moonchambers.

Remus got nauseated when hearing about the Moonchambers. The prison chambers that the Minstry used to hold those werewolves that didn't have a save place on their own to stay during full moon.

"And the name of the friend that helps you during and after full moon?"

"Madam Pomfrey."

Umbride didn't seem at all surprised to find out that the Hogwarts' school nurse was helping a werewolf in her free time.

"There are only few questions left. Do you have a job?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In a second hand bookstore in Muggle London."

"Muggle London?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin but you'll have to quit your job there. According to the new werewolf registration laws, passed by Dolores Umbridge the February 28'th 1993, the exposure of werewolves to muggles must be diminished in order to reduce the risk of infection in Muggles. Do you understand that?"

Remus sighed in defeat. Not only was he being forced to be register as a werewolf making it possible for the Ministry to keep track of him anywhere he was, giving them the right to tell anyone they wanted that he's a werewolf. He was also going to be forced to quit his job, which he loved. Remus knew he would never get a job in the Wizarding world now when everyone would be able to know for sure what he was. It had been impossible even when people just suspected what he was.

"Yes I understand. I will resign tomorrow."

Very well then Mr. Lupin. That will be all for now. Before the next full moon we'll need you to come in and stay in the Moonchambers during the full moon. We need to make a report on your behaviour in wolf form. You get that?"

Remus nearly snarled. The way that woman talked to him it might think he was stupid as well as a lycanthropy.

"I get you loud and clear Miss Umbridge. Good day to you." He said as he stood up and swept out of the doors.

_July 2 1993_

"_Remus my dear boy. How are you?_

_I was sorry to hear that the werewolf registration laws have been passed. I believe everyone is entitled to their privacy not matter who they are. I'm sorry that you were forced to quit your job. I know that this job was your life. I'm assuming you've heard the news from yesterday. Sirius Black managed to escape from Azkaban. But what the press was not told was that the days before his escape he had been muttering the same thing from his sleep. "He's in Hogwarts', he's in Hogwarts'." That has the Ministry and my concerned that he's planning to go after Harry. To finish the job that Voldemort couldn't finish. I'm however concerned that he'll come after you too before he comes after Harry. He didn't trouble himself over killing one of his friends directly. I don't think he will have any trouble killing you._

_You've got quite the trouble heading your way. In the meantime I'm finding myself in a spot of trouble. Yet again a school year ends and I don't have and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the next year. I just don't seem to be able to keep them for longer than one year at a time. Also I'm worried for Harry this year. I don't have the resources to keep him under surveillance all the time. Which is something that is going to be necessary to do this upcoming year._

_So here we are. _

_You are without a job, in need of a safe place to stay while Sirius Black is on the loose._

_I'm in a need of employee and an extra pair of eyes to keep an eye on Harry. _

_As I recall you were very talented in the Defence Against the Dark Arts during your school years. I always imagined you would've become an Auror if it hasn't been for you lycanthropy. With these talents in mind I would like to offer you the job as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. In addition I would like you to keep an eye on Harry._

_I know what you're going to say in your letter and before you say it. I read the Hogwarts' rules carefully despite knowing them all by heart. There is no mention anywhere that a werewolf is not allowed to become a part of the staff. No one except the staff will have to know you're a werewolf. The werewolf registration laws don't allow public to know about your condition. It's only for the benefit of the Ministry. But I guess you knew that. The laws also do not say anything about where you're allowed or not allowed to work within the Wizarding society. So you coming to work for me will not only be completely legal but the student populations won't know about that part of who you are. What do you say Remus?_

_With hopes that you'll give your reply soon._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_

Remus finished the letter from Dumbledore thinking about it contents for a while. Could Sirius really be coming for him as well as Harry? Would he really kill him? Remus thought that maybe in his crazy mind Sirius would find it fitting to kill the last one of his old friends. Like he'd directly or impliedly killed his other friends. Remus realised that like always Dumbledore was right. He snorted a bit remembering that once he'd been the one who was always right. Now he knew why his friends had found it so irritating. Remus found a parchment and a quill and wrote Dumbledore back.

_July 3 1993_

"_Dumbledore._

_I'm good under the circumstances thank you. I think that Sirius might come after me too. I need a safe place to stay while he's on the loose and I definitely need a job. Working at a second hand bookstore didn't make me a lot of money. I've been out a job since February and I was already broke in a little over a month after I was force to quit my job. So you can imagine how my financial status is right now. I will gladly accept your offer to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and I'll be honoured to keep an eye on Harry. I'll start planning my lessons as soon as possible if you would kindly send me a summary of what you're students have been learning so far so I can know what to teach them. I won't be arriving on the school grounds until on September 1 since only two nights before is the last night of the full moon that month and I'll need time to recover. I'll take the Hogwarts' express I'm not capable of magical transportation so shortly after the full moon._

_Thank you so much for this Dumbledore. I'm in your debt._

_Sincerely_

_Remus J. Lupin._

The day before 1'st of September arrived way too soon in Remus's opinion. He was nervous as hell. Nervous that the students wouldn't like his as a teacher. Nervous that the staff wouldn't like him becoming the DADA teacher. But especially he was nervous over going back to Hogwarts' where memories of his Marauders years were on every corner, every corridor and every classroom.

Remus woke up on the morning of September 1'st. He'd packed everything he would need for the upcoming school year days before. Now he took his trunk downstairs and his little suitcase. A case Sirius had given him on his 18'th birthday _"Because you need something better than the trunk when you're taking short trips."_ Sirius had told him really meaning that this was on overnight bag for him to keep his stuff when he came to stay over nights at Sirius's place. The bag was not in a great condition. It was made out of black leather but the leather was tattered, the fastenings had caved years ago. Remus had used a string to close it together. On one of the corners his name had been printed but the letters were falling off.

Remus drew up the only cloak he had. A black one that was just as ragged as his bag. It was even ripped in some places. Remus frowned. He really would have wanted a new suitcase and a new cloak but he'd barely been able to afford enough food for the last few months to keep him alive, let alone clothes. He drew up his wand and did a sewing spell to fix the rips on it. Then he put it in his suitcase intending to put it on as soon as he was on board the Hogwarts' express. Then he went outside where a taxi was waiting for him. A complete waste of money but he couldn't travel with magic only two days after full moon. Remus locked his house both with a key and magic. Then he put up some protection spell so that the cottage wouldn't be robbed while he was away. He climbed into the taxi.

"The King's Cross station thank you."

Once inside the King's Cross heading for barrier between platform 9 and 10 Remus realised he'd been right worrying over the memories.

He watched the solid metal barrier and in his mind he could see four teenage boys each pushing a trolley with huge trunks on them, walking casually towards the metal barrier and disappearing through it on to Platform 9 and ¾.

Remus started mentally kicking himself for ever being foolish enough to accept this job. But he needed a job and a place to stay.

"_So tough it up Lupin and get your ass on that Platform and into that train right now."_ He thought and walked towards the barrier. He walked a bit faster once approaching the barrier and for a minute was worried that the gate hadn't been open yet. He was there a bit early it was only 10:15, but he had wanted to be the before the crowd. But before he could crash the barrier he was through, staring at the familiar scarlet steam train. Only two or three families were around. He had managed to beat the crowd with a lot of time to spare.

Remus pushed his trolley towards the back of the train. When nearly in the back of the train he found the cabin he'd been looking for. The one where he and the other Marauders had occupied on their every trip to or from Hogwarts'. He hauled the trunk inside the cabin and seated himself in the right window seat. He put his suitcase in the compartment above the seat.

Once seated Remus realised that this had been the worst idea in a series of bad ideas that day. Not only were the memories in this cabin overwhelming but he was literally started to hear voices. He could hear the voices of 11 years old Sirius and James introducing themselves.

"_We haven't introduced ourselves. How rude of us. His name..." Sirius pointed with his thumb to James sitting next to him "...is James Potter. And I am Sirius...Sirius Black."_

Remus shook his head trying to get that voice to stop.

"Oh god I'm going to go crazy before the train ride even begins." He muttered to himself. _"Unless..."_ he thought and decided that was an good idea, he was exhausted from the transformations two nights ago and last night he hadn't been able to sleep due to nerves. He knew if he didn't get some sleep he would look like a zombie. He'd caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror this morning and seen that he looked like he had just been through serious illness. He didn't want to scare his soon-to-be students. So Remus put on his cloak quickly and draped it around himself tightly as he could. Then he got himself comfortable in his seat and after few minutes he fell fast asleep.

Despite his wolfsenses that usually never left him not at all oblivious when he slept, he was so exhausted that he slept soundly for the next hours, never hearing when three students entered the cabin and were talking to each other. But then something happened. Remus felt the train slowing eventually stopping, he stirred slightly some part of him telling him it was too soon. Then the small beam of light that he'd been aware off through his sleep became pitch blackness. Then he heard voices.

"What's going on?" A boy's voice in the cabin said.

"Ouch. Ron, that's my foot." An annoyed girl's voice said.

"Do you think the train broke down?" The boy asked again

"Don't know." Another boy answered and somehow Remus found that voice familiar.

He heard a low squeal. That caught his curiosity and he opened his eyes. His wolfsenses made it easier for him to see in the dark than normal humans and he saw a tall, redheaded boy, standing by the window peering out.

"There's something moving out there." The boy said. "It looks like more passengers are coming on board."

The doors to the cabin opened and a short, chubby boy came inside. There was something about him that stirred some memory in Remus, despite he couldn't see him clearly.

"_I've seen that boy." _He thought.

Remus watched as the boy tripped over another boy standing close to the doors. He watched the four children interacting with each other saying something that he didn't quit catch. He was too busy looking at the boy the short boy had tripped over. That boy was also short but not as short as the other one. He had black, untidy hair and wore glasses. That sight didn't only stir a memory in Remus. It was more like he'd seen a ghost.

"_James? It can't be."_ Then Remus remembered what his other job this winter was going to be. _"This is Harry. He looks just like his father. Dumbledore should have warned me they were so alike."_

Now Remus started to feel cold. Not just physically cold but like the cold was coming from the inside. He'd read about this kind of cold dozens of time but only experienced it once. When he went to visit Sirius in Azkaban. There were Dementors on board the train.

"_They must be looking for Sirius. Again, why didn't Dumbledore warn me?"_ Remus thought getting irritated. Harry and his...friends, another girl had joined the group kept talking. But Remus needed to hear.

"Silence." He said out loud his voice even more hoarse because he hadn't spoken since 10 o'clock this morning. Remus moved and said a spell in a low voice, too low for Harry and his friends to hear, giving him some light. The cabin got lit up when the light that came from his wand and he was now holding it in the palm of his hand. He looked at the five children in the cabin. He didn't give himself time to study their faces. He felt the Dementors approaching.

"Stay where you are." He ordered them and stood up slowly, not sure he wanted to be doing this.

He walked towards the cabin door but before he could reach them they were slide aside slowly.

There was no question about it. A Dementor

Then the dark creature started to breath and intense cold settled in the cabin.

In about half a second it was freezing.

Remus heard a thump as Harry feel in the floor looking like he was having a seizure. Remus had read about that too. That happened to those that had so bad memories that they couldn't handle them.

Remus stepped over Harry quickly, feeling the cold getting worse in his body, hearing a low voice in his head. Dumbledore's voice telling him that James and Lily were dead. He walked towards the Dementor.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Leave."

The Dementor didn't move. The voice was getting louder. Remus pointed his wand at it muttering _"Expecto Patronum." _His Patronus, still shaped like a big dog after all these years and attempts on Remus's behave to change it, charged at the Dementor driving it a away.

Remus turned around seeing the dark figures, through the window, moving beside the train and then disappearing. Soon the lights turned on and the train started to move. Remus now looked at the five children. In the light Remus realised that the chubby, short boy must be Neville Longbottom. The sad fate of the Longbottoms were known to him. Tortured to insanity by Death Eaters. A fate worse than death. And Neville had been raised by his grandmother, probably the most ghastly witch he'd ever met. That poor boy.

The red head boy and the brown, frizzled hair girl were kneeling next to Harry on the floor, just managing to wake him up. Neville and a red haired girl that looked maybe a year younger than the others stood watching them.

Remus moved to his suitcase and took it from the compartment. He started to look for the Honeyduke finest chocolate he'd spent obscene amount of his food money in buying for this train trip. Glad for the first time that his craving for chocolate that he got before every full moon made him keep chocolate around all the time. Also it was usually the only thing he could eat the first day or so after full moon...and...well excuses aside...he just really liked chocolate. He pulled the big plate of chocolate from his bag and started to brake it down. He watched amuse as Harry and his friends, who had been telling him what happened, got startled by the noise. Remus took the biggest piece.

"Here." He said as he handed the chocolate to Harry. "Eat this it helps."

Harry accepted the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that creature?" Harry asked him staring at him with big, not hazel eyes like his father had had, but emerald eyes. Eyes just like Lily's. Remus's mouth dried up, he'd never expected to see Lily's one of the kind eyes looking at him from a face that could have, had it not been for the eyes, just as easily belonged to James. Remus pulled himself together. Hugging Harry without explanation and starting to cry would definitely scare his. So Remus settled for answering his question instead.

"A Dementor. One of the Dementors from Azkaban." All five of the children stared at him with a blank face. Remus felt something in his hand. He was still holding the empty chocolate wrappings in his hand. He crumpled it into a ball and put it in his pocket. When he looked up they were still staring at him. Their gaze were making him uncomfortable. Remus knew he should talk to the train driver. Confirm his suspicion the Dementors had infact been looking for Sirius.

"Eat this." He told them again. "It helps. I need to talk to the train driver. Excuse me."

He walked quickly passed Harry and into the hallway.

Remus felt relived once away from the gazes of Harry and his friend. He went to the front of the train having a word with the train driver. Confirming his suspicions and getting to know how long they had left to Hogwart's.

Then he returned to the cabin where the five children were still talking about what had happend _"Was I ever that young?"_ Remus thought, when he paused in the doorway, noticing how little they all looked also noticing that none of them had touched the chocolate. He smiled a little, these kids had clearly been told never to accept candy from strangers. Harry and the other saw him looking at them and Remus said.

"I didn't poison the chocolate..."

Harry took a bite.

"We'll be arriving to Hogwarts' in ten minutes. How are you feeling Harry?" He asked Harry, wondering why he didn't ask him how he knew his name. Then he knew why. He glanced at Harry's forehead without him noticing. Remus saw "that" scar through the hair and knew why Harry hadn't asked him how he knew his name. "That" scar was like a name tag on Harry's forehead.

"I'm fine." Harry muttered

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and quiet. They arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Remus used his wand to levitate his trunk outside, holding his suitcase. It was pouring rain. Remus found a wagon and put his trunk inside. He sat back as the wagon started to move. He tried not to look at the Thestrasl, finding them ugly. He'd not been able to see them during his years at Hogwarts' as a student. If he hadn't seen his parents die of Dragon Pox he still wouldn't be able to see them. The wagon stopped in front of Hogwarts' and Remus steeped in the doorway, looking up Hogwarts' magnificent walls. Then he looked around for Harry, remembering that he was supposed to keep an eye for him.

He saw him standing with the red haired boy and brown haired girl. Another boy was standing close to them, two others boys, big ones, standing behind him on either side like bodyguards. The boy, who had blond hair, was saying something to Harry and his friends. And judging by their expression it was not something nice. Remus didn't need to know the name of the boy to know who it was. Silver blond hair, light blue, sometimes silver eyes, pointy cheek and manners that only came from being a spoiled, rich pureblood. He'd read the birth announcement in the Prophet social pages over 13 years ago and he still remembered the ridiculously funny name, Sirius had laughed his arse off, Draco Malfoy, Lucius's Malfoy and Narcissa's Malfoy (former Black) son.

Remus heard the boy raise his drawling voice.

"Did you pass out too Ron? Did the old, creepy Dementor scare you too, Ron?"

Remus decided it was time to step in, he stepped out of the wagon that had been pretty close to where Harry and the others were standing.

"What's going on here?" He asked in a soft voice.

He saw Draco's shameless stare and knew that he was eyeing his tattered robe and shaggy suitcase.

"Oh...no, no ehh...professor." the Malfoy boy said with a hint of irony in his voice. Then he smiled to his two companions and walked to the castle. Harry, Ron and the girl went soon joining the student population up the stairs.

Remus walked up the stairs slowly, each step making him feel more like he was about to meet his doom. His hallucinations came back to him full force and he saw himself and Sirius in their 7'th year, quickly after they had gotten together, rushing past him down the steps towards the lake. They didn't touch each other but Remus remembered that when they had been far enough from the castle so they couldn't be spotted they'd had an intense snogging session that had ended with Sirius giving him a blow job for the first time. Remus turned scarlet at this memory. He pushed it out and walked up the stairs thinking to himself.

"_This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."_

Despite that thought the begging-of-term feast was better than Remus thought imaginable. He stood up a bit, bowing, when Dumbledore called his name, feeling uncomfortable over the attention but knowing this had been unavoidable. Then he watched as the first years were sorted into their houses. Clapping politely at as each student was sorted. Then the dinner began and for the first time since, Remus couldn't remember when, he ate his fill.

When the feast was over McGonagall showed him to his chambers. Remus got settled quickly, not bringing that much stuff with him from the cottage. He went to bed falling asleep exhausted after the intense emotions that afternoon, seeing his dead friend son and getting back more memories than he'd wanted had left him drained.

Remus's first day as a teacher went even better than he'd hoped. The children seemed interested and keen to learn what he had to teach them.

With exceptions though. The Malfoy boy clearly controlled everything in Slytherin like his father before him. The Slytherins' started out their classes with sneers in place and were as disrespecting as they could. Remus knew that ignoring this behaviour would only make it worse. The Marauder in him surfaced full force and in the first classes with the Slytherins Remus became to them like professor Snape was to every student that wasn't in his house. The disrespect was down to minimum after the first week. Then he slowly, too slowly for the Slytherins' to notice he turned to his normally nice self. But the Slytherins' didn't return to their disrespecting behaviour, knowing what would happen then.

The school year passed on.

At Halloween Remus ran into Harry who wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. He invited him to come and see the dark creature he'd gotten for their next lesson. Then he offered Harry some tee. Harry stayed for a while. During Harry's visit Snape came with the Wolfsbane potion, Dumbledore had asked Snape to make it for Remus every month so the wolf be harmless during the full moon. Trying to reduce the risk that was involved in having a grown up werewolf in the school as much as possible. Remus saw as Harry noticed the tension between himself and Snape and became rather amused when he tried to warn him indirectly about Snape. Remus ignored it and asked Harry to excuse him. Harry left and Remus got back to work.

Soon after that Remus offered Harry to teach him to produce a Patronus. After Harry had fallen off his broom during a Quidditch match. The Dementors, that were stationed at every entrance to Hogwarts' had showed up at the game drawn to the intense emotions that were displayed there. After that he trained with Harry regularly which gave him opportunity to meet Harry outside normal school time. Remus had promised himself he would tell Harry he'd known his parents, that they'd been friends. But when the time came Remus couldn't. He knew it would race questions from Harry that he would have to answer and those answers would bring back memories he didn't want.

The end of the school year approached. Remus watched from afar when Harry, Ron and Hermione fought for keeping Buckbeak alive and loosing.

When the night of Buckbeak execution came Remus had a suspicion that Harry, Ron and Hermione would go to Hagrid's to be there for him. He watched them on the Marauders map. Which he'd taken from Harry after Snape had caught Harry with it. Harry had used it to leave the school grounds during an Hogsmeade weekend. Remus didn't know how it had found its way to Harry's hands but he wasn't going to let Harry use it to break the rules set for his protection. He wasn't going to allow Harry to make the same mistakes he himself had done during his youth.

He watched them going to Hagrid's and when they left Hagrid's cottage. Then he saw that close to the dot marked Ronald Weasley, there was another dot.

Marked Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter?" Remus asked surprised. _"That can't be the map must be broken" _He thought. Then he remembered a spell that he himself had done on the map. Everyone would appear on the map as they were. No matter if they were using Polyjuice potion or any kind of spell that alter the appearance. In short the spell made it impossible for people to trick it and therefore.

"_The map is never wrong. Peter's alive!" _

Remus didn't have time to register how Peter was alive or why he had allowed everyone to think he was dead before he saw another dot. This one was marked Sirius Black. He watched as he collided with the dots marked Ron and Peter. Then as Sirius dragged them towards the Whopping Willow, into the tunnels and out of the maps sight. Shortly after that he saw the dots marked Harry Potter and Hermione Granger trying to get through the Whopping Willow. Then a small dot marked Crookshanks came towards them and soon the Willow stopped moving. Crookshanks went through the hole first, quickly followed by Harry and Hermione and soon they too disappeared from the map.

Remus stood up as soon as they were out of side. He grabbed his wand and stood up abruptly

"_I have to go to the Shrieking Shack right now."_ He thought and ran out of his chambers. To busy thinking about getting to the Shack to worry about what was going on.

Remus came up through the tunnels and walked a few steps. Trying to hear any noise that would tell where Harry and the others were inside the Shack. Then he heard a voice from above...from the bedroom.

"We're up here! We're up here – Sirius Black – Hurry!"

"_That was Hermione's voice_. _Sirius got them._" Remus thought and strode up the stairs. He came bursting through the doors, holding his wand up high and the sight that greeted him was absurd.

Ron was lying on the floor his leg was in a weird angle and Remus saw it was broken. Hermione was sitting in a bundle next to the door with a terrified expression on her face. Harry was standing over Sirius, who was laying on the floor. Harry had his wand pointed at Sirius's chest and across his chest Hermione's cat...Crookshanks was laying.

Remus reacted without thinking.

_"Expelliarmus"_ he said and Harry's wand flew out of his hand and Remus caught it not really paying attention to it. He scanned the room looking for Peter. But there was no sign of him. Where was he?

"Where is he Sirius?" Remus asked Sirius knowing that he would know how he was talking about.

For a while Sirius just lay there expressionless looking at Remus.

Remus didn't understand at first why Sirius was staring at him like this. Then it hit him. Sirius was seeing him for the first time in eleven years. Maybe twelve. Remus wasn't sure if Sirius had really seen him when he came to visit him in Azkaban. And Remus knew he'd changed a lot from the 22 year old young man to the 33 year old, and oh boy right now he felt old, he was now. When Sirius seemed to have looked enough, he raised his hand. Pointing at Ron.

"_Ron? Why is he pointing at Ron?" _Remus thought confused. Then he saw what Ron was holding in his hand. A rat. _"Why is Peter in his rat form?" _He looked back at Sirius and muttered his question out loud. He knew Sirius would be able to hear his mutter. His canine transformation had improved his hearing.

"But..." He started to ask, staring intensely at Sirius trying to read his thoughts through his expressions like he had been able to do once. "Why hasn't he shown himself until now?" then he remembered something. "Unless..." When he'd visited Sirius, Sirius had been talking to himself about treachery, and death...that they were all dead. And explosion. The rat... the bloody rat. He'd said that most often and the word switch. Remus remembered that, then the answer hit him like a lighting, his eyes widened at the realisation. They'd all gotten it wrong. It had been the exact opposite.

"...unless it was _him..._unless you switched...without telling me."

"_Of course they didn't tell me they didn't trust me."_ Remus thought, Dumbledore had told him that rumours had been going around the Order before the end of the war that he was the traitor. Like there had been rumours about Sirius being the traitor. And now Remus knew how'd been spreading the rumours. The real traitor, Peter.

Sirius slowly nodded his head, not breaking their eye contact, like he'd been seeing Remus's thought as clearly as he'd thought them.

"_Sirius wasn't the traitor, he was innocent."_ Remus thought and his heart swelled up in joy. He wasn't paying any attention to the rest of the room anymore. Harry, whom was trying to ask him what was going on, and Ron and Hermione didn't exist anymore. Only Sirius. Remus lowered his wand, still staring at Sirius, ignoring Harry's question all together. He walked up to Sirius reaching out his hand. Sirius reached out his hand back and Remus took it, pulling Sirius from the floor, he was vaguely aware of the cat falling of Sirius chest hissing at them. Then Sirius was in his arms and Remus was hugging him tightly. It was like finally being home.

"_I can't believe it!"_ Remus heard Hermione's piercing voice screaming this and broke his and Sirius's embrace looking at her.

Hermione had stood up and was pointing at him with a maddening look in her eyes...which amusingly reminded Remus of Sirius's cousin Bellatrix. Remus then figured it was nothing amusing about this situation, at least not how it must look like in Hermione's and the other's eyes.

"You...you..." Hermione started to sputter.

"Hermione...." Remus started to say but he didn't get far. He listened to Hermione's incoherent yelling and knew that the time for some explanation was coming.

"Hermione, listen to me now!" He yelled at her back trying to get her to listen. "I can explain this..."

Then Harry yelled at him.

"I trusted you. And all this time you've been his friend."

"That's wrong." Lupin tried to explain. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now." He was aware of the look Sirius gave him at these words but ignored him "...let me explain.." Again Hermione interrupted him.

"NO! She yelled. "Harry, do not trust him." She then said to Harry and Remus knew where this was heading. "He's been helping Sirius getting into the castle. He wants you dead...he's a werewolf."

The silence that settled over the room at these words was so intense that it was worse than all the yelling that had been going on.

Remus felt himself pale at Hermione's words but couldn't help but think...

"_Clever girl"_

He then sighed softly and thought to himself...

"_Yes the time for explanation has definitely arrived." _before opening his mouth to explain...everything.

_"Remus, Remus can you hear me?"_

Someone was talking to him.

Remus opened his eyes and looked up looking into the face of Madam Pomfrey. He was in the hospital wing.

_"How the bloody Merlin did I get here?"_ Remus thought trying to remember.

He remembered talking to Hermione, Harry and Ron along with Sirius, explaining everything to them, and hearing the whole story from the horse's mouth, but getting interrupted by Snape. Whom suddenly appeared in the Shrieking Shack, planning to hand him and Sirius over to the Dementors, Harry blocking Snape's path, defying him. Snape yelling and trying to force Harry to step aside. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione disarming him, all at the same time. The force of the spell knocking Snape out cold. Afterwards he and Sirius had kept on explaining, forcing Peter to transform back out of his ratform. Listening to Peter trying to lie his way out of the situation. Listening to Sirius explaining his side, asking Harry to believe him. Harry finally believing him and Peter's extreme reaction. But when he and Sirius had been getting ready to kill Peter, Harry had stopped them asking them not to kill him but to hand him over to the Dementors. He and Sirius had agreed, and they had bound Peter, helped Ron put wrappings on his broken leg and finally levitated Snape unconscious body, so they could take him out of the Shrieking Shack with them. They'd all left the Shack heading through the tunnels. Remus had listened when Sirius had told Harry what this would mean. That he would be freed of all charges. That he wouldn't be a prisoner anymore That Harry would be able to come and live with him.

Remus remembered, wondering briefly but pushing that thought away just as fast, if he would be allowed to live with them. If he and Sirius would be able to go back to the way they were. They had all come out of the tunnels. He'd told Peter not to dare try anything. They'd kept walking and then...the clouds had moved away from the moon...the full moon. Remus had realised he'd forgotten, for the first time in his life, that there was a full moon that night. And also that he hadn't taken the Wolfsbane potion.

Then all he remembered was pain and darkness. He couldn't remember anything from his transformation or what had happened after he'd been transformed into his werewolf form.

"Remus?" Madam Pomfrey asked him again looking at him concerned. Clearly she'd been trying to talk to him all through his remembering.

"Are you all right?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." Remus said sitting up and winching slightly at the stiffness and injuries he must have received the night before. "Well...under the circumstances."

"That's good dear because you've a visitor." Madam Pomfrey told him and stepped aside. Behind her Dumbledore was standing and just by looking at his face Remus knew he knew everything that had happened the night before.

"Remus my dear boy." Dumbledore said his voice sounding grave. "You're finally up."

"Finally?" Remus asked

"Yes you've been out cold for two days. We were getting worried."

_"Two days?"_ Remus thought _"No wonder I'm stiff."_

"I'm awake now and pretty fine." Remus told him then asked. "You know everything that happened two nights ago?"

"Yes I do."

"Could you tell me what happened after I... because I don't remember anything afterwards. I completely blacked out."

Dumbledore told him what had happened and Remus couldn't help but getting furious when he told him Snape had revealed his Werewolf identity. But at the same time he was happy. Happy that Sirius was O.K. On the run, sure, but O.K.

Remus knew that he wouldn't be allowed to continue his job at Hogwarts'. It was only a matter of time until the parents would start sending angry letters, demanding that he would be fired.

He decided to beat them to it.

"Dumbledore." He said determinedly. He was not going to allow Dumbledore to talk him out of this. "I'm giving you my resignation."

A few days later Remus left Hogwarts returning to his cottage. He'd managed to save up some money so he wouldn't have to worry about food for the next months. After that he would have to try and find a job. He knew it would be hopeless but he'd try never the less. Try pretending that the events a litte over week before hadn't changed the life he'd become used to. He knew Sirius was on the run and that he might never see him again. But that didn't stop him from hoping.

TBC.

Remember to review;)


	11. Firecalls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I'm only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count:** 2224  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, drama.  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line Between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

I'm back! Well actually I've been back for over two weeks but I couldn't get myself to start writing again. I'm so sorry I left you hanging for so long but you know how it's like coming from a holiday it takes you a while to get everything back to normal, boring every day life. But now I have done those things so here I am again.

I'm too lazy right now to thank everyone personally for reviewing, adding the story to their story alert list or any of that stuff like I've been used to. So I will just say thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. And I ask you, wouldn't you rather I posted this chapter sooner than spending time on writing you all back personally? I thought so.

I'm rambling again aren't I? I know. I'll stop now. Here, finally, is chapter 11. Enjoy.

Chapter 11. – Firecalls

Months past.

Remus tried to get on with his life. Try to pretend that the events last spring hadn't changed anything, tried to act like he wasn't hoping that he would see Sirius again.

He almost managed to fool himself. So much that it surprised him when he received a letter from Sirius one late evening in October.

Remus stared at the letter the colourful paradise bird had just handed to him. It was definitely Sirius's handwriting. He couldn't forget that handwriting no more than he could forget anything else about Sirius. He turned the letter around to rip the seal open and saw, when he had trouble grabbing the edge of the letter, that his hands were shaking.

"Calm down Remus, it's just a letter. Now stop shaking like a scared puppy and open it." He ordered himself.

He then broke the seal and opened the parchment. He turned it around and read.

_M_

_I'm wondering if it would be all right for me to firecall you soon? To talk. We didn't have a lot of time to talk the last time we met. Where do you live?_

_P_

Remus looked at the letter for, what felt like ever. He'd been expecting, not any of this really, but maybe a longer letter. And he sure hadn't been expecting Sirius to ask him if he could firecall. How was Sirius going to firecall him? He was a fugitive. On the run. He couldn't get access to a fireplace to call him. Was he going to walk up to next wizard he saw and ask him "Excuse me mind if I use your fireplace to call me werewolf ex-best friend and lover?" No, that seemed a little to foolhardy, even for Sirius.

And did Remus want Sirius to firecall him? Did he want to talk to him? He knew what Sirius would want to talk about. Was he ready for that talk? Was he ready to meet Sirius alone, face to face? Even if it was through a fireplace?

"There is only one way to find out." Remus said to himself. He found a new parchment and wrote simply.

_P_

"_Yes you can firecall. You know where I live, you used to live there too."_

_M_

He sealed it and wrote Sirius name on the front. He then handed the paradise bird the letter, which had been waiting patiently for the two hours it took Remus to open, read and reply to it. The bird took off and Remus prepared for the long and difficult wait that would be the wait for Sirius's firecall.

The call came two weeks later. Late on a rainy evening. Remus was sitting in the living room reading, his back turned to the fireplace, when he heard someone call.

"Remus?"

_"He's here. Oh shit."_ Remus thought panicking a bit. _"I could just sit very still and maybe he'll go, thinking I'm not home. No, no I can't do that."_ He put his book away and stood up from his armchair putting himself in sight to the fireplace. He looked at Sirius head floating in the green flames. His hair was shorter and cleaner than when he'd seen him in the shack, his skin wasn't this sickly yellowish colour anymore and his face looked fuller, like he'd had at least a few good meals since he saw him last. His eyes weren't as hollow anymore as they scanned the room looking for him. When Sirius saw him, his face lit up in a smile and he looked years younger, almost like the young handsome man he'd once been.

"Remus." He said happily.

Remus couldn't help it. The dread he'd been feeling faded away and he smiled back at Sirius. Happy to see that his friend could still look like his old self and not just like the skeleton Azkaban had turned him into.

"Sirius." He greeted him back and kneeled at the fireplace.

"I was so happy when you agreed to letting me call you." Sirius told him. "I wasn't sure you would. It took me days to write this letter. Nearly a week to muster up the courage to send it."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you Sirius?" Remus asked him.

"I thought that after you'd gotten some time to think about that maybe you didn't believe me after all."

Remus's face became serious when Sirius said that.

"Why would I change my mind Sirius?" He asked him. "Now everything makes perfect sense about that night." Neither one of them needed to say what night Remus was talking about. "Before the night in the Shack I didn't understand how you could've... you know. Despite all the evidence, despite how it seemed to make perfect sense, I just felt it in my gut that there wasn't something right about it. But everyone told me it did. So I believed them. Just like despite my gut telling me all those years ago that I shouldn't trust Peter, I pushed it away because you and James told me he was all right."

"Yeah and see how you've always been right and everyone else been wrong. Clearly your gut instinct works for you. Your only flaw is that you like being liked so much that you allow other people to change your mind."

"My only flaw. If only." Remus snorted. "But anyway Sirius. I haven't changed my mind. I believe you and as far as I'm concerned I would like for us to become friends again. I know what I said in the Shack sounded like we were friends again just like before no problem but after what happened... We need to build up trust again, something we lost completely during those last months and we've changed. It's over been twelve years. We need to get to know each other again in order to become friends again. Would you like that? For us to be friends again" Remus asked Sirius a little fear creeping up on him about Sirius's answer

Sirius looked at him, his expression a little weird.

"I would love that Remus. Can I maybe..." He started to say then paused. "No, no never mind."

"What Sirius?"

"Nothing forget it." Sirius said looking embarrassed.

"We used to tell each other everything. And you never started to say something and then backed out of it. It's not your style Sirius. What...is...it?" Remus asked him again.

"Can I come through? The fireplace I mean. Can I come in?"

Remus now understood Sirius's hesitation. That was quite the question. Talking to him via firecall. Sirius himself thousands a miles away was a little different from him standing in his living room.

_"That used to be our living room."_ Remus thought and nodded his head.

Sirius head disappeared for a while, the fire's colour became normal again. Then it blazed up in emerald flames, blinding Remus, when it reduced, Sirius was standing in the living room dusting soot of his tattered, old and ripped cloak.

Remus looked up and down Sirius's body.

_"Merlin he's so thin."_ Was all he could think and before he could stop himself he asked.

"Want something to eat? I've got some left over soup from dinner. Or I can cook something for you." He said in a fast voice.

Sirius chuckled and looked at himself.

"I look that bad hey?"

Remus blushed a little and stuttered.

"I...I didn't..."

"It's ok Remus I know I do. Wouldn't mind a shower either but not tonight, I broke into some wizards family house and they're coming back in the afternoon. I can only stay for a half an hour more. Maybe if you wouldn't mind letting me taking some food with me?"

"No problem I will get some food and... You broke into somebody's house?" Remus asked when he really heard what Sirius had said.

"Yeah." Sirius said having the good conscience to look guilty. "Don't really have a fireplace in the forest where I've been staying in."

"Forest. Was wondering where'd you've been staying but more in the line of what country."

"Not sure exactly. I just picked someplace far south from here. Somewhere warm, blue sky, ocean. Think I'm on a Pacific Island but not sure."

"That's nice." Remus said

"Sure beats Azkaban." Sirius said and just the mention of the name gave his face this full on hunted expression he'd been sporting in the Shack. It was like he'd gone back to Azkaban in his head.

Remus didn't know what to do about this. He didn't think Sirius would like to talk about it so he decided distraction would be the best course of action.

"Sirius." He said and Sirius tore himself from whatever dark place he'd been in and his eyes focused on Remus.

"Yes."

"Can you forgive me? For believing you were the traitor? I know we went through this in the Shack but maybe when you got time to think about it..."

"Haven't changed my mind. Not anymore than you about believing me. But can you forgive me for believing you were the traitor just because you're a werewolf?" Sirius asked him back and the force of this knowledge rendered Remus speechless. Throughout their friendship and relationship it had never mattered to Sirius, him being a werewolf. But suddenly during that time he had decided it did matter. Although it did make sence. Werewolves were dark creatures. It made sense they would be lured to a dark wizard. Remus understood why Sirius would have thought that.

"Yes I forgive you Sirius. I totally understand why you would've thought that."

"You do?"

"Yes. Werewolves are dark creatures. Therefore should be easily drawn to a major dark wizard. But you understand why I thought..."

"My whole family was evil so why shouldn't I be? Totally get it."

"So it's forgiveness all around then?"

"No question about it." Sirius said giving him a smile. "But the half an hour's up. Gotta go. Maybe I'll firecall the next change I get?" He asked Remus clearly unsure about Remus's answer.

"Do you really need to ask Sirius?" Remus asked him and Sirius's eyes flashed.

"Yes...I do but... Thank you Remus." Sirius said and pulled out some floo powder form his pocket. He tossed it into the fireplace and the flames turned green. When he was about to step in he took a look around the living room.

"I'm not sure I like the changes you've done to the place." He told Remus.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked confused.

"Our pictures." Sirius said simply and Remus knew what he was talking about. They'd had a lot of pictures. Of them...their friends, all of them together. After he'd come back from visiting Sirius in Azkaban and decided he needed to stop thinking about what'd happened, to let go of the past, he'd taken them down and packed them down along with all of Sirius's stuff. Unable to look at picture's that reminded him so firmly of the past he'd been trying to forget.

"They reminded me of the past Sirius. I didn't want to remember." Remus told him and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Sirius looked at him and Remus saw tears in Sirius's eyes as well. "Sometimes remembering the past isn't necessarily a bad thing. So is mourning for it."

"I mourned for a year Sirius. A whole year it was all I did. Ask Dumbledore it really was all I did. I even lost my job, I didn't clean the house, I hardly eat or slept. I couldn't do it anymore. I needed to move on completely. I packed all the pictures, all of your stuff, even some stuff of mine that reminded me too strongly of you. Can you blame me? I lost everything. Everything. In a matter of hours. Everyone I loved. I just wanted to forget."

"You won't be able to forget everything now. Not with me coming around. The Dementors..." Sirius hesitated just the word of the Azkaban prison guards giving him that haunted expression. "They made me forget a lot of stuff. I would like to remember it again, bits and pieces have been coming back to me, but to get the whole picture I'll have to talk to you. Will you be fine with that?"

Would he be? Remus thought. Talking about things, remembering stuff he'd spent the better part of twelve years forgetting. With Sirius around?

"Yes. I'll be fine. As long as you're around, I'll be fine." Remus told him for the first time admitting how much he still needed him.

Sirius expression changed to that of hopefulness. Clearly this had been something he'd been waiting to hear.

"That's good to hear Remus. But I really got to go now. And Sirius stepped into the fireplace, saying some name Remus didn't catch and disappearing in a flame of green.

Throughout the next months Sirius firecalled Remus whenever he could get to a fireplace. Sometimes coming through if he had enough time. They would talk about everything and nothing, the old times, the future, Quidditch, news, the weather, everything but what both of them really wanted to talk about. Which was if their relationship could become something more than friendship again. But despite that big, bright yellow elephant in the room they managed to start building on the ruins of their old friendship. Slowly building up their new friendship.

TBC

Only 2 chapters to go. Sorry about this short chapter. Have said it before, have an outline for each chapter and the outline for this one just happened to be short. Sorry. But review anyway? Pretty please? *Puppy dog eyes.*


	12. Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I'm only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count: **  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, language, drama, slash, smut!!!  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line Between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

This is the second last chapter in this story. It's almost over but I would like a feedback. Haven't been getting a lot of reviews and I don't know what you think. Would love your opinion. Constructive criticism. Please.

Here's chapter 12.

Chapter 12. – Grimmauld Place

"What do you think?" Remus asked Sirius after Sirius had read the letter from Dumbledore that had been waiting for him at Remus's cottage.

"You know what the letter's about?" Sirius asked him.

"Yes." Remus said and drew a letter out of his pocket. "He sent me one as well."

Sirius sat down on the couch, covering his face and muttering out between his hands.

"He's serious about this?"

"He's as serious as your name is Sirius. Voldemort is back. Of course Dumbledore's not going to turn a blind eye to this. He's not going to stick his head in the sand like the Ministry and Fudge are doing." Remus said a little shocked at his friend response.

"Of course he is." Sirius said tiredly. "Always doing what's right. Getting other people to join him. Getting them killed. All for what's right."

Now Remus understood Sirius's negative respond. He was thinking about the old Order members that had died or suffered worse fates than death for the cause. Like James and Lily. Or the Longbottoms.

"It was their choice Sirius. They knew the risks. And the choose..."

"If you tell me that they choose what's right over what's easy I will scream." Sirius caught in childishly.

"All right I won't say it." Remus said in a soothing voice, he kneeled in front of Sirius and pulled Sirius's hands from his face looking him in the eyes. "But that's the truth. Whether you like it or not."

Sirius looked back at him then sighed deeply. "I know. It's just easier to pretend it was just Voldemort's doing. Not theirs as well. Because if they would have chosen not to go to the Order they never would have faced Voldemort three times and then the prophecy wouldn't have referred to Harry."

"You've given this a lot of thought I hear." Remus said stunned at exactly how much thought Sirius had given into this. Because what he had said really did make sense. And Sirius making sense didn't happen a lot these days.

"Yes I have. A lot more thought than I'm giving into the response of this letter." Sirius paused and drew a deep breath. "I'll join. And I will let Dumbledore use number 12 as headquarters."

"Use number 12...what?" Remus asked not sure what Sirius was on about.

"Dumbledore asked me if the Order could use Grimmauld Place as headquarters in his letter. He needs a save place for it and with all the spells my mother put on the place there aren't many other places in Britain saver. And I bet he will put up a spell or two on his own."

"Yeah I bet he does." Remus said and finally sat down next to Sirius on the couch. "So you're doing this then? Joining the Order again?" He asked Sirius wanting to be sure.

"Yes I am. Completely sure. It's not like I've got a lot of other things to do. Besides with Dumbledore's spell around Grimmauld Place I'll be able to stay there without the Ministry finding me. No more living as Padfoot in a jungle somewhere. That'll be nice. Being able to stay in one place. Not having to be Padfoot all the time. I was starting to worry I wouldn't be able to change back to human one day. So yes I'm joining."

"Then I'll as well. I wasn't going to join unless you were. Didn't want to do this without my best friend." Remus said quickly and Sirius turned his head, looking at him his gaze piercing.

"Still just best friends hey?" He asked. Remus didn't know how to respond to this. Up until that point they'd ignored that topic like it was a mad dragon. Remus didn't know if he was ready for this conversation. Sirius clearly didn't think the same thing. He'd clearly decided to look that big, bright yellow elephant in the eyes.

"Sirius I...I..." Remus started to say stuttering over what exactly he was going to say.

Sirius seeing his discomfort stopped him.

"It's fine Remus. You...I...we don't need to talk about this now. It's too soon...I can see that...sorry...I won't bring it up again."

Uncomfortable silence settled over the room for awhile. Finally Remus broke it.

"We should eh...write Dumbledore. Tell him we'll join. And I guess you'll need to go to London and help him get into Grimmauld Place."

"We should write him. But I won't need to help him get in the house. He's already in. He was looking around checking to see if it could be used as headquarters. He just wanted my permission before starting to use it."

Remus chuckled as he stood up to get the parchment, ink and quill to write Dumbledore back.

"Of course he has. It's so like him. Doing half the job before getting a permission. You want me to write on both ours behalf?" He asked Sirius

"It really is like him." Sirius agreed. "Yes please. I'm afraid my handwriting would offend him, it's so bad."

Remus sat by his desk and wrote his and Sirius respond. The letter said.

"I'll join. So will Padfoot and you have his permission to use number 12 Grimmauld Place."

He sealed the letter, wrote Dumbledore's name on the front and handed it to Sirius, who tied it to Remus's owl and sent her off.

As Remus watched his owl fly off with the letter he sighed softly. For some reason he had a bad feeling about this

_"Oh God...I hate it when I'm right."_ Remus thought.

He and Sirius were sitting at the kitchen table at number 12 during the first new Order of the Phoenix meeting. Around the table were all the new Order members and some of the old ones.

Dumbledore sat at one end and was going over what the purpose of this Order was to the new Order members.

Across the table from them no other than Severus Snape was sitting, smirking to them in a way that didn't bode well for either of them.

"_I really, really hate being right." _Remus thought again while looking at Severus's devilish smirk.

And right he was. Over the next few weeks Snape would taunt both him and Sirius every time he saw them. Which was quite often since the three of them now all held permanent residents at number 12.

Sirius was of course staying there because he didn't have another place to stay at and Remus had decided while his only job was within the Order he might as well stay at the headquarters. But why on earth Snape was staying there he didn't know. The last time he knew Snape had a summer house at Spinner's End. The headquarters had visitors, other Order members who would come and go, sometimes staying for days, other time only staying for a few hours.

One morning there was a particularly crowded breakfast, Mr. And Mrs Weasley had arrived the day before with four of their children and were planning on staying for some time since both of them were taking part in a very time-consuming Order mission, Miss Granger had arrived with them. Dumbledore had dropped by for breakfast, McGonagall with him and Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody had all swung by to give updates on their missions. Snape was also present like ever. Now the breakfast was well on it's way but was rather quiet everyone were hurrying up to eat before heading for work.

"Oh Sirius..." Dumbledore began. "I just wanted to let you now. Harry will be arriving next week. I've been planning to take him from the Dursley's and bring him here for a while and now all the arrangements have been made. You should expect him late on Wednesday."

Sirius beamed.

"That's great Dumbledore. I was expecting him to be here sooner but I'm glad he's coming now. It will be great having him here."

At Sirius's word Snape snorted. Sirius glared at him.

"What's your problem now Snape?" He asked Snape. Remus could sense trouble coming and whispered to Sirius too low for anyone else to hear.

"Don't Sirius...just ignore him" But Sirius ignored him instead still glaring at Snape waiting for an answer.

"Mhhmm?" He demanded

"It is simply that it's beyond my understanding to know how anyone can be happy at the thought of seeing that little trouble maker."

Remus could see Sirius expression turn from amazement to furious in a second.

"I'll be happy to see him Snivellus... because he's my godson and I care for him." He said in a deadly voice.

"Ah...yes...godson. Which makes you his godfather. The last time I knew, a child's godfather is suppose to take care of a child should it parents pass away." Snape smirked in triumph and gave his punch line. "How did that work out for you Black? Oh yes...I remember it didn't did it?"

As stupid as sounded, it was all it took for Snape to make Sirius furious. He only had to mention how Sirius had failed in taking care of Harry. Not being able to be there for him and Sirius would always start yelling at him. Sometimes drawing his wand to throw a curse at Snape. But today that wasn't enough. Sirius had been taking Remus advise for weeks now. Ignoring Snape. Now he wasn't going to do that.

Sirius stood up and was around the table so fast that no one at the table really understood what was happening. And before anyone had the time to stop him Sirius punched Snape in the face, hitting his jaw.

Snape was thrown backwards out of his chair and down on the floor.

All the four Weasley children along with Miss Granger and Tonks stood up to see better what was going on.

McGonagall sprang from her chair went to Snape and kneeled next to him checking him for injuries.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore yelled. "What on..." He started to say but Sirius started to yell at Snape.

"You care to repeat that Snivellus!" He said preparing to have another go at Snape but Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt grabbed his arms.

"Oh my..." Molly Weasley said under her breath, so busy watching the scenario that she didn't notice when her pancakes started to burn.

"Let them have a go. The death eater deserves getting his arse kicked." Moody said the only one still sitting, seemingly undisturbed, at the table.

Remus hurried to where Arthur and Kingsley were restraining Sirius. He put his hand on Sirius's shoulder, stopping his struggling.

"It's fine...Arthur...Kingsley...I'll take care of Sirius. I think you should help McGonagall with Snape."

"You sure?" Mr. Weasely asked him.

"Positive." Remus said assuring them and they let go of Sirius, going to McGonagall to help her with Snape.

Remus grabbed Sirius's arms and dragged him struggling from the kitchen, down the hallway and into the Black Family tree living room. There he pushed Sirius up against the wall, pinning him down in order to keep him from running away.

"Let...me...go..." Sirius said his breath ragged. "I'm... going to kill... that snivelling son of a bitch..."

"Sirius...what the fuck was that. It's just Snape trying and achieving in pissing you off. He's said what he said a million times before. Why did you get so angry now?"

"I don't now... I just did." Sirius answered his struggling diminishing.

"Don't let him get to you like this. You are a grown up man." Remus told him.

"But he makes me so angry Remy." Sirius said looking desperately at Remus. "I just wanna..."

Remus knew what Sirius meant but he needed to talk some sense into his friend and to him mind came words that Sirius himself had said to him years ago. Remus told him.

"You can control the anger Sirius! You can control it! Don't let it control you!"

"You can control the anger Sirius! You can control it! Don't let it control you!"

Upon hearing those words and feeling Remus so close to him, echoing the words that were the beginning of their relationship all those years ago made Sirius loose it.

He kissed Remus.

Remus felt Sirius's lips against his own and didn't even think before he kissed him back.

At first their kiss was slow, both men remembering the feel of their lips against the other's. Soon the kiss became more heated and Sirius moved one of his hands, from Remus's arm where he'd been resting it, downwards. He moved it under Remus's jumper and stroked it over his stomach.

This little touch was all Remus needed. He felt his cock beginning to harden and at the same time he felt Sirius's already rock hard erection against his upper thigh.

Sirius started to pull Remus's jumper urging him to take it off and Remus obliged. He pulled of his jumper and threw it at the floor. Doing that his eyes wandered to the only half closed door in the room they were in. The Black Family tree living room. In number 12 Grimmauld Place. Which right now was filled with people. All of whom were in the kitchen only a few feet away. And some of those people were still children and he imagined their parents wouldn't be too happy if they were to walk in on him and Sirius in their current state.

Remus drew up his wand and upon seeing it Sirius drew away from him.

"Remus." He said his tone wary. "If this is too soon, too fast, whatever, tell me...you...you don't need to hex me."

Remus simply rolled his eyes at Sirius's wariness and did a spell that closed and locked the doors to the living room then casted a solid silencing spell, completely soundproofing the room. Then he dropped his wand to the floor and wasted no time jumping Sirius again.

As their lips locked for the second time Sirius moaned and again started to tug and pull at Remus's too many, and very offending clothing.

Remus was doing the same thing so in conclusion both men shed their clothes fast, almost never stopping their frantic snogging while doing so.

When both men were naked Sirius took his lips of Remus's for a second only to ask in husked tone.

"The floor or the couch?"

Remus glanced over at the small loveseat and instead of answering he started to push Sirius down to the floor.

Sirius lay on his back, on the floor. Remus laid on top of him, covering his body with his own. The men kept kissing and Remus felt when Sirius moved his legs so he was laying between Sirius's legs. Sirius knees were now positioned in a way that would give Remus a very good access to Sirius's arse if he chose to.

Remus chose to. He put his fingers in his mouth covering them with saliva and moved his hand between Sirius's buttocks. He circled Sirius's entrance and then put his finger in. Soon he added another and the third quickly preparing Sirius, not feeling any patience to take it slow but still not wanting to hurt his lover.

When he felt Sirius was prepared enough he took Sirius's legs and put them over his shoulders.

He positioned himself and entered in one long thrust, seated himself fully in Sirius's unforgettably tight arse.

Both men gasped when they became one for the first time in over thirteen years.

Remus stayed still. Wanting Sirius to signal it when he was ready for him to move.

Sirius did more than signal.

"Please Remus...move...need you to...been too long." Sirius begged him.

"Thirteen years." Remus breathed as he drew out and slammed back in Sirius hole.

Remus sat a fast and frantic pace. Drawing out and slamming into Sirius at a nearly brutal speed. Nothing could be heard other than their ragged breaths and little moans and whimpers every now and then. It didn't take long for Remus feeling himself getting close. He reached between himself and Sirius and enclosed Sirius's neglected cock with his fist. As he thrust in one more time he gave Sirius's cock a firm stroke and that was it.

Remus came "Sirius!" He screamed as he emptied himself inside of Sirius.

"Remus!" Sirius called as he shot his load over Remus and himself.

Before the afterglow settled in full force Remus managed to pull out of Sirius and lay down next to him, dragging Sirius into his embrace. They lay their caressing each other, bathing in the post-orgasm bliss.

A little over a year ago when they'd met for the first time in nearly twelve years, and hugged each other, they'd felt that their love for each other was still there. But now in that place, in that time was the first time they gave into it. They'd been ignoring the big, bright yellow elephant that was "the talk" but now that talk came to them just as easily as their frantic lovemaking had.

"I love you Remus. I still love you." Sirius whispered into the air, too low for a normal human to hear. But Remus wasn't a normal human and he knew, Sirius knew he'd heard this.

"I love you too Sirius." Remus said in a bit higher volume. Wanting Sirius to hear this loud and clear. "I never stopped loving you."

Sirius looked at him his eyes a little glazed over from the orgasm.

"I never stopped loving you either...sometime I just couldn't think about you because all my memories of you were happy ones and the Dementors would suck them away from me if I thought of you. And I didn't want to have my memories of you taken away from me. So it was better not to think of you. You understand that don't you."

The logic and love in that statement made Remus's heart take a little jump.

"Of course I understand. I would've done the same thing."

Sirius nodded solemn.

"So..." He said "Where are we now?"

"I would like to say we're together."

Sirius gave a small smile, took Remus into his arms, sighed content and said...

"Together."

The rest of the summer and the winter that followed Remus and Sirius started to get to know one another again as lovers. Cleaning and getting number 12 into shape during the day. Talking during the evenings. Sleeping and making love during the nights.

Finally re-united after thirteen years.

TBC.

Only one chapter left. Reviews?


	13. Fate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. I'm only playing with the characters. Please do not sue me. I don't own any money so it will just be a waste of everyone's time.  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Word Count: **311  
**Genre: **Romance, drama.  
**Status: **In progress  
**Warnings: **Fluffy feelings, drama, mentioned slash.  
**Summary: **The story of Remus and Sirius's friendship and love affair.  
**Note: **This story is kind of a prequel to There Is a Thin Line Between Hate and Love. In chapter 13 of There Is a Thin Line... Harry comes to Remus for an advice because he thinks he has feelings for Draco. Remus tells Harry that he and Sirius were a couple and after Harry runs out to talk to Draco, Remus starts to think about how he and Sirius became friend and later lovers. This story traces Remus and Sirius story of friendship and later love affair.

I thought about it for some time how I wanted to have this chapter. And I decided no dialogue and no long tale about how the rest of Remus's live turned out. Just short and simple. Which is a first for me. So...

Here it is. The final chapter number 13 and I want you all to remember that 13 is not a lucky number. Don't know what the hell I'm on about...well just read and find out.

Chapter 13. – Fate

Something's aren't meant to be. Some people aren't meant to be together. And when they find each other against all odds. Fate step in and drive them apart. When these persons find each other again despite the stepping in part of fate then..well then... Fate becomes a bitch.

Remus watched as Sirius fell through the veil. Before he could comprehend what had happened, he had to stop Harry from going after Sirius. Then he had to keep fighting in the battle going on around him.

It wasn't until long afterwards, when he was back at Grimmauld Place, in his room that he realised Sirius was now gone to him for real. Sirius wouldn't come back to him this time. He was gone. Forever.

But Remus had grieved so much for him fourteen years ago, when Sirius had been put away to Azkaban, that he didn't cry.

He only felt empty.

Two years later he watched Harry and Draco get together. He was there when they got married. Watched as they had their children. He saw them grow up. He watched Harry and Draco live their lives.

His own live, though, was mostly empty.

For a short period he had a relationship with Charley Weasely but when he called Sirius's name while they were having sex the relationship came to a fast end. But despite that he and Charley stayed friends, being much better in having a friendship with each other than a relationship.

When Remus died at age 97, peacefully in his sleep after losing consciousness during his monthly transformation, a small smile could be seen on his face and words heard whispered from his lips...

"I'm coming to you Sirius. I'm coming, my love."

Fate didn't allow them but short time together on earth. But no power could stop them from being together in death.

The End

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry... I'm ssssoooo sorry. I know you all hate me right now but this story was always meant to be as loyal to the books as it possibly could (seeing as how I was having a pairing that doesn't excist in the books) and Sirius dies in the Order of the Phoenix so he does so as well in my little story here.

So what did you think? I'm dying to know and I'll answer you if you review. So review prettiest please?


End file.
